Blood Brothers
by Just Another Indonesian Writer
Summary: Two boys, acting as polar opposites. One is a Bloom, the other one's a Weed. One excels in Polarity and the other uses Magnetism. One's a natural Magic Technician while one is an artificial synthesized Mage. But even with all of these differences, they're still related by blood. Join these two as they dive into the complex life of magic. Preferably without dying.
1. Prologue

"Kyoukusei-senpai, over here! We're gonna need some help with the sound system!"

I breathed out a long sigh. Life as a student council member of the First High School's never easy. The school life itself was no sunshine and rainbows, take in the overpowered tests and curriculum and also the student council works, bam, the most stressful work that you'll ever imagine on your teenage years. Oh... right. I should probably introduce myself first. The name's Kyoukusei Urahara, a first-class or course one, OR '_Blooms_' sophomore, the Inventory Manager of the student council at this National Magic University affiliated High School, and the big brother of Jisei Urahara, a freshman.

More or less, I got accepted to this school after I _somehow_ managed to pass the supposedly 'impossible' entrance test to this school a year ago. I don't know how the hell did I pass that one. Multiple reasons were launched from my brain to silently hypothesize the factors, the first being my family's infamous bloodline, carrying top-notch magic technicians, second being my rather... unique skills, I guess? I possess a still unidentified magic skill along with my brother. This magic could be categorized into five major types from the Four Great Systems: _Mass, Movement, Convergence, and both Absorb and Dispersion_, which was called... _Polarity_.

When I say polarity, I'm actually talking about magnets poles. In physics, almost everything has polarity, including our surroundings. Charged and invisible atom particles, not quite having the electrons needed to jolt our body, also has polarity. Thin air, metal, our bodies, literally everything has this 'polarity'. The thing is, polar is not exclusive to magnet itself, and it's actually a universal body of particles. That said... I could use this weird ability of mine, of course with the support of my Psion and Eidos as well as my gauntlet-CAD to strengthen my magic aura and ultimately manipulate surrounding polarities.

This ability has absolutely none offensive capabilities, but could be used as an absolute defense against conventional weaponry, this skill could also, and mostly will be used a supportive skill, in which supportive magic techs like me and my classmates could really benefit from it, and if one was smart enough to use this strange ability carefully, they could see and maybe even exploit the offensive side of my skill. While my skill can't be used as a defense against other magical techniques, it could render ballistics useless. As I've said before, this ability controls polarity, and even non-magnetic has polarity, as long as there's electrons or smashed atoms, they'll have a polar. And in the rule of chemistry as said by _Monsieur_ Antoine Lavoisier the founder of chemical reactions, polarity-

_I think I should stop._

I swatted a strand of my uneven black bangs that managed to get into the way of my vision and turned my head towards the source of the voice. My blue eyes captured several other students that had volunteered themselves to help with the matriculation ceremony of this school. I raised my rectangular-framed glasses to meet my eyesight.

"Alright, I'm coming..." I spoke lazily, walking towards them in a slow tempo.

Oh, that's right. I've mentioned my little brother, Jisei. My baby lil' bro was being enrolled to the school today as a freshman. I always liked the kid. No... more like a sympathy, actually. My brother... unlike the other family members of the Urahara family was never an adept at magic. Everyone had thought that he would be the strongest out of all of the Urahara bloodline, since he was born with inserted genetics from me and combined with my mother's. But the research failed. His brain and body was not compatible with magic.

My dad... that guy just couldn't get over the fact that Patchy was not a natural magic technician... he was furious. He took my Jisei from us and conducted further research on his own when he was only four... I think it has something to do with those artificially created magicians. Anyway, the details were darkened, but the whole thing worked, and he was transformed from an innocent child to a super-soldier, capable of killing hundreds in mere seconds. Patchy now has control over _Magnetism_ as his main semblance in magic, as opposed to my powers over polarity.

Although... it came with a price. A damn _great_ price.

Jisei was mentally scarred. He had developed this withdrawn and reserved personality. PTSD? I don't know. Aside from his mental health, he also lost much much more than that. His right eye, his right hand and left leg... they were damaged in the process in the research, that forced us to replace them with synthetic body parts and as for his eye, he's been using this black patch with a holographical big-red dot that always blinks once in a while, I think that's supposed to be his eye. Hence, the nickname, _Patchy_.

Now, about his magic powers, magnetism uses Psion and Eidos to take control over Iron. Like, literally Iron. Ferum, you know. Anything that's made out of Ferum could be controlled by him. Metal, Iron itself, and even human bones and blood that has even just an ounce of Ferum inside it could be manipulated. In the contrary, this skill is used purely on the offensive, and takes three major types from the Four Great Systems. Which are C_onvergence, Dispersion, and Mass_. Yep, he could _crush_ any materials made out of Ferum in a blink of an eye.

Combining that with his unstable mental... you'll have an artificially-created monster, and in short, yes. Both of us have semblance over metal and iron.

Dad, he went missing after the chain of past events... I should just move on.

Oh right, my baby lil' bro was being enrolled! I've said it once, I know, but I was just so excited! Although his aptitude at magic excels at almost... everything...? His poor mental caused him to be placed along with the course two students of the First High School, or should I say '_Weed_'. No, not _THAT_ kind of... _weed_, but you know, _weed-weed_. Ugh, so as I was saying... I was surprised that he also managed to get himself into this school. But with him here... no one is safe. I need to pay a closer attention to him.

"...senpai, hello?" A student's voice snapped me out from my thoughts. "You're spacing out. You doing okay, there?"

I shook my head, shoving my inner thoughts away. "Yep, better than ever!" I waved a dismissive hand at him. "What are we doing again?"

Huh... another day, another thing, I guess...

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

**An Irregular at Magic High School Work of Fiction**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

I plopped myself down at the middle row seat of the auditorium, looking for a nice power nap. The work was killing me. I'm not even going to care if a course two student or even the janitor sits beside me. I just want to sit down, and wait this out. I've done my part as the Inventory Manager, now I just have wait for the results, get to class, get some introductions done, boom, go home and enjoy life as an average teenage boy.

"Uhm... Excuse me?" Damn it, I was just about to close my eyes when I heard that.

In reflex, my eyes darted to my right to see two girls standing near the empty seats beside me. One had light brown hair or should I say, an intersection between chestnut and chocolate brown. Her hair was tied up into a pair of small tails at her back. This particular girl had purple colored eyes, rather bizarre for a human being but normal for magic techs like us. She's wearing the First High's green coat with those weird... nearly-transparent yellow cloth/frail thingies over the white dress-uniform.

Behind her was also a girl, well, congratulations, me. Unlike the girl with the brown hair, which kept her own strands combed and tidy, this one was... pretty much like me, messy, uneven bangs and all that. Her hair was short and the color was... very light raven, nearly gray but with an added brown inside the shade. Two skinny bangs that were longer than the rest of her bangs fell on her sides. Her eyes were in the same color as her hair, and she's also wearing the green coat with the transparent blue-ish frills with... snowflakes? Ah, I don't care. But the look on her face, though. That look of apathy managed to move my mouth to form a tiny frown. They've had the sign of the school's eight petals on their arm batch. Course one, huh?

"Yeah?" I questioned them back.

"Are these seats beside you free, uh..." The girl with the brown hair asked me with a rather shy tone. Looks like she's trying to figure out my name.

"Kyoukusei Urahara, second year. Sure, the seats are free," I motioned my hands to push down the red seat's cushion beside me, whilst also prompting them to excuse themselves to sit there.

The girls looked a bit surprised at my last line, but I don't really mind that. "Oh, thank you senpai," Once again, the girl with the brown hair bent her head rather politely to me. Once they're seated, they turned their heads to me. "My name is Honoka Mitsui, a freshman. It's... a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at me.

I nodded. "Sure, pleasure's all mine, Mitsui-san."

"Shizuku Kitayama. Pleased to be acquainted with you, senpai," The other girl with the indifferent look introduced herself without changing her dull face. God even her voice is full of apathy. I can't really tell if she really meant that or not.

I raised an eyebrow at her unenthusiastic approach, but smiled at her nonetheless to maintain the friendly image. "Yeah. Nice to meet ya too."

"And now, we will have a word from our..."

Ah, it's starting. A great way to distract them from me. Instantly, I pulled my headphones that were resting on my neck into my ears. A good song should be enough to drift me off to sleep.

_Well... drop the bass, cause this is gonna be a longggg day...  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hello, people.

Bye.

Nah, Just kidding. Hello, I'm just another random author, trying to give a shot to make a work of fiction on the Mahouka series. I've just finished streaming the anime 'till episode... 20ish or less just now, and I've done this work in like... an hour or less? lol, by the way. I've rarely seen any OC fics in this general anime, so... I've decided to make one. This is a story about another sibling-type, but the main idea wasn't inspired by the series itself. Truth be told, I was at AFA yesterday, and my friend told me about this anime (and spoiled the whole thing as well), so it was totally random on how I got the idea.

The whole idea of Polarity and Magnetism as my OCs' semblances are also inspired from yet another work, RWBY by Monty Oum, a web-series featured by Rooster Teeth. Now, I haven't got myself a firm grasp on the whole lore of the series, and I'm still confused up to this point on how Psion and Eidos work. Oh, and I've checked the Wikipedia AND the Mahouka Wiki to keep my brain updated on both real life physics and fictional things that I should know about. But still...

Now hold your horses if things get out of the lore, or if my characters are too 'powerful'. I'll balance them out. And yes, controlling polars in this universe won't really save you, seeing how the skill doesn't have any offensive capabilities and can't block any magical attack. Magnetism on the other hand, doesn't have any defensive nor support capabilities. Controlling polar atoms via Ferum, just like an actual magnet, would need its user to focus on one and one target only, giving a great downside for both brothers.

But if the lore, I can't really go deep into that, since I'm still confused up 'till now, like I said before.

Now, I'm still new to this whole thing, and this is my first try on doing works like these. And, I think this is my first ever FanFiction to feature more than one OC as the vocal point. And since this story is told by only a single PoV, I'm gonna try to re-write the whole series on a whole different perspective. I'm also gonna try to get the more minor characters a chance to shine, since the main anime didn't really give out my REAL favorite characters enough screen time.

Alright, enough ranting. I should wrap this up. Sorry if this prologue is short. Also, sorry for any OOCs that happened and to come. I'll try my best to stay with their individual characters. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this stupid work of fiction so far.

Trafurti /:


	2. Enrollment I

I opened my eyes, and my blue irises stirred around for a bit. I was feeling kinda disoriented, since I was so freaking tired. Refer to my own thoughts at the last chapter, if you may. Anyway, the broken fourth wall aside, I should really get myself moving, seeing how when I opened my eyes, the auditorium was already half-empty. Yes. Half-empty because I have self-esteem issues. Are you readers laughing now? If not, then congrats. Now, moving on...

Great. Those two girls that I've met from before... they're already gone. They could've at least repay me by waking me up after the matriculation ceremony's finished or something. Popping one last metaphorical sleepy bubbles that came out from my hair imaginatively, I deactivated the song by pulling the headphones' connector from the port, and then checked my phone for any notable notifications, chats, emails or what not.

Oh... that's right! Patchy! I should go and find him. Who knows what would happen to him inside this mess. Groaning one last yawn, I used the arm rest to support my body upwards. Wobbling slightly in drowsiness, I slapped myself, both physically and mentally twice to get the last bit of sleep out from my head. Ah. That's better. Now... what was I doing... oh, right. Find Patchy and get himself comfortable to his new surroundings, and go home.

I exited the large auditorium and went into the long hallways of the First High. Damn, even after a year of being a student here, this place never cease to amaze me. Although the hallways themselves were bland and just dull for some people, I mean, the whole hallways of this school in a nutshell could be simplified like this: _long, white, boring_. But in this case, the thing that made me amazed about the maze of halls in this school was the grand atmosphere. The mid-century-like designs were crazy epic.

At this particular hall, I could see more students that had vacated the auditorium earlier than me standing around, just chatting and doing their stuff. Of course, as expected, as if Moses himself had just split this building into two, there's this gap between course two and course one students. Yeah, there's this... inferiority complex thingy between course one and two students, seeing how course one students usually have higher test scores during the entrance exams, hence the fancier title and added services.

I find it weird on how this thing has been going on for a while... I mean, the First High had the hardest entrance exam out of all Magic Universities in Japan, it's a short work of miracle if one managed to pass the whole thing and got into this school, and that would even make you the... magicians of magicians? I can't put it into words that well, but seriously. Seeing this ten to fifteen meter gap between each courses made the whole situation _reallllyyyy_ awkward.

Stopping my complaints in mid-way, I realized that I almost forgot my true objective. Finding my little baby bro.

Now, with this invisible chasm separating the group of students into two, and with the added fact that Jisei has this unique features all over his body, it should be rather easy to find him.

Speak of the devil... at the edge of my blue eyes, I saw a lone, short figure, standing at the corner of the hallway, distancing himself from the rest of students surrounding him. Said person was similar to me in some ways. Short, black, messy hair with uneven-cut bangs hovering above his forehead. Crimson left eye, with an eye patch, complete with a holographic red dot covering his right one. Tanned complexion, just like me, and he's also wearing the school's white-blue dress-coat/blazer above the inner uniform. A black tie was tied around his neck, and he's wearing a pair of the school's trousers along with a pair of white sneakers. Gloved hands, eye patch, shy look, and the lack of the school's eight flower petals on his blazer... yep, he's Jisei, alright.

Feeling a bit of relieve at the lack of damage done by him or caused to him, I exhaled to myself before jogging lightly to his location.

My bro seems to have noticed my entry. His face brightened up a bit and he waved a few times at me.

"Patchy! You're alright!" I exclaimed with a grin shot towards his short figure.

_Don't blame me. I'm short too. It's been in our family's blood._

"Kyou-nii..." He shyly smiled at me, but the whole look on his face showed signs of exasperation. "I've always been alright."

I patted his shoulder, just to make sure that it's really him. "Damn right, you are! By the way... welcome to First High School!" My grin turned into a smirk as I dramatically motioned my hands to hover to my sides. "Ohh, I can't believe that my little Patchy is being enrolled to this school! This is literally the best day ever!" Not even going to lie there.

He averted his crimson eye(s) from my face, pretty typical reaction from someone with dangerously low self-esteem. "Nii-san... I've told you to stop calling me with that name. It's really getting uncomfortable."

I snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, right. Make me."

He glared at me and proceeds to stomp my right leg with his own. Dang, that hurt.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I growled at him. What? I have rights too, you know. That was a domestic violence!

He groaned with a hand covering his face, probably out of embarrassment. "L-let's just go, please... I want to go home..." He pulled my unbuttoned blazer with his free hand whilst requesting that with a timid voice.

I frowned a bit. "What? Come on, Patchy. It's your first day as a high-schooler! Live up, make some friends!"

"I don't wanna..." He whimpered. "I don't like talking to people..."

I sighed to myself. But smiled reassuringly at him to ease his anxiety. "Jisei," I spoke quietly, not even bothering to call him by his nickname anymore. "You're gonna be sixteen in a few weeks, you've got yourself enrolled into the most prestigious magic school in Japan. This is a new day, a new page for you. Break out from your cage and cut that antisocial behavior of yours out, will ya? If you can't do it for your own sake, then do it for me instead."

He blinked his organic eye, while his other prosthetic eye stuttered, surprised at my sudden encouraging words, but still looked uncertain. "I... I-I'm not sure..."

"That, or no more CSI for you," I threatened.

His look of surprise was immediately changed into a helpless plea. Hah, the kid has always loved the series for some reason. "Okay, okay! You win! I-I'll try to make some friends here."

A victorious smirk crossed my face as a result. "That's more like it! Giddy-up now, we still have a few hours before sun-down. I'll show you around if that could make you feel any better."

He nodded reluctantly. I slapped his back to force him to move with me. After seeing his angered reaction, I couldn't help but laugh at his face.

I didn't expect a knee straight to my gut, though.

* * *

**"Knock knock."  
**

**"Come in."  
**

**"...You don't get the joke, do you?"**

* * *

"Ah, and there's the prez!" I pointed out excitedly with Jisei trailing closely behind me. "Come on now, I'll go introduce you to her."

True enough, we were in the face of the First High's student council president. Mayumi Saegusa, also a third year student in this school. She was... pretty unique for a magic tech. Even with her short frame, she's really something else. That long, wavy black of hers with that black-white ribbon of hers was really dazzling. That's not even counting her baby-like face, despite being already eighteen to nineteen years old. Like any other female students of the first high, she's wearing the green coat with the transparent yellow cloth with frills over the main dress-uniform.

Beside her, was the vice-president. Hanzou Hattori or something or what's-his-face or sir-blush-a-lot-when-his-full-name-is-spoken-aloud... you get the idea. He's always beside our president's side for a reason, and his magic skills are really damn good, as expected from someone who takes his work (_way too_) seriously. A very commanding and cold guy on the exterior, but a pretty soft and easily-flustered kid could be easily seen on the inside. I respected the guy, a lot, actually. Even with all of the harshness of his word, he's a good vice president.

They were talking with a group of students. Three of which were course two students, and one other is another course one, just like us student council members.

Both of us walked to where they were standing, and they immediately registered us in.

I bent my head down slightly in respect to my upperclasswoman and my prez. "Good day, Mayumi-senpai, you too, Hanzo-san."

Jisei did the same exact thing, minus the talking part.

Mayumi recognized us as such, and kindly offered us her smile. "And to you as well, Kyoukusei-kun. And... who might this young man be?"

Noticing her remark to him, my bro flinched lightly at his place, and he stuttered out some words. Ultimately, his mouth failed him. Ah, and of course... there goes the dirty look from Hanzo. He was one of the students affected by the whole inferiority thing, and he kinda despised students without the eight petals on their blazers. He gave me a nod of acknowledgement, but didn't say anything, nor react to my brother's actions.

"This is Jisei. Jisei Urahara," I gripped my bro's shoulder to straighten him up. "He's my little brother. Feel free to call him Patchy!"

Patchy bowed his head again to show a sign of respect. "I-it's very nice to meet you, senpai."

"Likewise to you, Jisei-kun," Mayumi replied with her feminine-friendly voice. "Your brother here has spoken highly of you."

Jisei, hearing this, turned his head to face me, while I just shot him a lopsided grin. Hanzo, however, kept his silence.

"And this, Jisei, is Hanzo. He's my classmate, and the vice-president of the student council," I pointed to the teen in question.

Hanzo just scoffed lightly, he could be like this at times.

"Now..." Trailed the president, whipping her face back to the other group of students. "Miyuki-san?"

A female student with long black hair, and a rather attractive figure blinked once before responding, "Yes?"

"We'll go into more detail another day," Mayumi then turned to face the other student, this time a male, who looked pretty similar to girl in terms of face structure. "You too, Shiba-kun. Let's have a nice, long chat sometimes." And with that, she bowed her head down and turned to leave us.

"President!" Hanzo quickly called out, with his tone nearly protesting. Seeing that his attempts to say something to her were ignored, he cast the group of course two students a one last sharp glare before stomping down to follow her.

_What the hell's up with him?_

I glared back at him in a vain effort to make myself better. Don't blame me, I like sticking my tongue out to people behind their backs.

Now here comes the awkward silence...

Now, I took this chance to analyze the people surrounding us. Starting from the Bloom... least to say, she was pretty attractive. That long, straight black hair of hers could captive one's heart oh-so-easily, her dull blue eyes and her smooth, pale face really stood out from the rest. Though short for her age, she was... _well-endowed_, if a guy like me would say so. As her title suggests, the eight-petals were present on her coat.

Next up in line is yet another girl... this one was a bit... strange, if you ask me, since... you know, she has red hair. _Red_. As in, crimson red-ish. That's not something that you would see everyday, even amongst magic technicians. Her eyes were in the same color as her hair, and moving onto her uniform... I can't see any flower petals nor the First High's emblem on her coat, signifying that she's a course two student like Jisei.

Moving on to this girl with the short, dark brown hair. Now that I've thought about it, I've seen about three to four students with short hair just in this day alone. Her golden to amber eyes radiated signs of obvious timidness to us. Now, out of all the girls that were present with us, boys would immediately see _TWO BIG_ reasons to try and befriend her. But I digress, and out of respect, I won't say those reasons aloud.

Last but not least... there's the only guy excluding me and Jisei. One thing that I immediately noticed from him is his height. Even though he looked as young as me, his tall frame towers out from us. Next thing that made me turned my eyes was the similarity between him and the one with the long black hair. His hair was also short and black, his eyes were in a similar shade to the girl, and their face structures are shaped alike, just like mine and Jisei's. But the one final catch about him was his look. He was not giving out any readable expression. Just plain blank and cold.

"I'm sorry, onii-sama," The girl with the long black hair apologized, with her tone a bit sore. Oh... she's his sister? I see.

"No... I think I should be the one apologizing to you guys, here," I scratched my head uneasily to break the ice. Although it didn't quite do it, it did gained their attention to me. "Sorry for the inconvenience, people. Hanzo-san right there is always like that. He'll get over it eventually."

Everyone then looked at me strangely, as if I've just eaten their puppy alive.

"Uhm, excuse me, but who are you again?" The red-head chirped in.

"Kyoukusei Urahara, second year and student council's inventory manager and this here's Jisei Urahara, my bro," I bowed my head down again to give out a good first impression to them. They looked pretty surprised when I mentioned the word 'student council', excluding the lone male, but I paid no mind to that. I need to break their image about us course ones being scary and all. "Don't worry, guys. It's not like I will suddenly bite you."

Looks like that did it. The movement done by their bodies signified their guards have been lowered.

"Well... glad to know that, I guess. I'm Erika Chiba, nice to see a friendly upperclassman for a change, and you're a Bloom, no less!" She grinned at me. "Oh, and hello to you too, Jisei."

"I'm Mizuki Shibata," The glasses-girl timidly introduced herself, looking at her timidity for a second, I thought I was looking at a second Jisei. "It's... very nice to meet you two."

"Miyuki Shiba, pleasure to meet you, senpai," The one other girl with the black hair bent her head slightly downwards whilst also crossing a respectful smile.

And finally, the guy... he gave me a nod of respect and acknowledgement, despite looking physically older than me. "Tatsuya Shiba. I'm pleased to meet the both of you."

"And likewise to all of you," I threw them my usual lazy grin. "Come on, say hi too, Patchy." I pushed my little brother slightly forward.

He fidgeted in place. "H-hello..." He immediately ran back towards my back and peeked his small head from there.

I scratched my head at his shyness and groaned lightly at his general direction to give out the impression that I'm disappointed. "He's shy, you know... but no, seriously, on behalf of the student council, I'm very sorry about our vice-prez's hostility on you guys. He could be an ass, but once we've talked him out, he'll melt his ice."

"No, please... it's my fault," Miyuki pleaded. "Because of me, we..."

"Miyuki," Shiba suddenly placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to almost jump in surprise. "There's no need for you to apologize."

"Onii-sama..." Did... did she just _purred_?

I choked. No, I literally choked. At that moment, I was seriously thinking that it's MUCH more than a brother-sister relationship. I mean, trust me. I have a little bro here to begin with, so I know how interactions between siblings work, let it be on the same or different gender. My eye twitched a bit at the rather intimate scene between the other siblings. Not wanting the image to corrupt my innocent little bro's mind, I made a move to cover his eyes.

But... it seems that I was too late. Both Mizuki and Jisei were flushing in deep red, and they were frozen solid, as if they're turned into stones, and their expressions were in the lines of '_deer in the headlights_'. While Erika's reaction was similar to mine, we stared at each other for a few seconds, too dumbfounded to say anything regarding the matter. Both of us shook our heads, silently saying '_This was supposed to happen_' or something between those words.

"I think... we should go..." I announced awkwardly, immediately pulling Jisei's collar to drag him with me.

"We should go too..." Erika suggested behind my back.

And it's _ONLY_ the first day. _PERFECT_. I should go and pop a confetti to celebrate an awkward start for our school year.

_No, seriously._

* * *

**Eyecatches are important, so have one.  
**

* * *

_I suck at this._

Second day of the matriculation week, and as per expected, due to the shortage of the student council members, I was put in charge of touring the freshmen to the school and its facilities. I was supposed to handle a batch of course one students, and it WAS supposed to be an easy task... but mind you, I'm no genius and I'm also not good with directions, _sooooo..._ to put it simple, we got lost. Now, now, don't start yelling that I'm a disgrace to the human race, because... you know...

The freaking school is bigger than... than... uh...

_your house._

Just kidding, but truth be told, the place IS huge. Though I'm not the one who could bargain for a better place, the place's very overwhelming, even for a sophomore like myself. So I was just sitting alone at the crowdy cafeteria at the break period, feeling bad, down, and gloomy at myself. I stared the food in front of me like it was some sort of poison. Even though the school itself was grand, I can't say the same for the said establishment's refreshments. Oh trust me, as a big brother who did all of the houseworks, cooking included, I can tell which food's edible, and which's not.

My right hand's fingers tapped lightly on the table's surface, almost expecting something to happen to the food before my eyes to be just transformed to a homemade meal instead.

Still, even magi-techs like us can't do miracles when it comes down to cuisine.

"Senpai?" A familiar voice made me turn my head without actually rising it up from the table.

It was them, Shizuku and Honoka, the first years.

"Oh... hey, guys," I greeted with lesser enthusiasm than a normal human being. "...and no, you don't have to ask, the seats are free."

Both of them blinked in surprise, looks like my guess was right, damn I'm good.

Honoka gave me a smile of respect and she motioned herself to sit at the seat across the table, which made her to sit... right in front of me, while Shizuku, the girl I remembered the most because of her indifferent face, sat beside her. Great, I'm so not feeling to raise my head. But whatever, with great resignation to myself, I finally managed to lift my seemingly weigh-a-ton head from the table, and I used my hands to support it instead.

"So... what brings you here?" I asked them out of curiosity.

I picked up signs of irritation showing up from Honoka's face, she looked like she was hesitating there for a second, but before she could answer,

_SHE_ answered my question instead. "Nothing in particular..." Shizuku with her flat and deadpanned voice cut her friend's words.

I raised an untrusting eyebrow at her. "Really?" I hummed quietly, also mimicking her flat tone to enlighten the mood with my sarcasm.

"No, it's not that, senpai..." Honoka replied with a wary voice. She played with her utensils to show her distressed aura. "We've had a run-in with a few Weeds... and it's been nagging my mind."

I sighed deeply. "Yikes, meltdown already?"

Both girls looked at me strangely. "Wha-? You're not bothered by them?"

"I can't really see a reason to," I answered offhandedly, shrugging my shoulders to support my dismissive posture.

Honoka almost spat out the food that she had already began munching, but relented from doing so. "Wh-what? But how are you not minded by their attitude?!" Okay I didn't expect her to get angry. "Those students are so full of themselves!"

I raised both of my hands to calm her down. "Whoa, no need to get hot now, missy," I spoke calmly, not wanting the tense situation to heat up any further. "You see, this is where you're wrong. You're only viewing this from the course one's point of view. Try switching the perspective, don't you feel that _we're_ the ones that are feeling a little too full of ourselves?"

Honoka staggered a bit at my sharp remark, even Shizuku could be seen flinching a bit, I could say that my reasoning worked out pretty well to silence her.

"Look at me," I pointed at myself. "I'm no star of the class, I'm no Einstein, and the way I dress up is even worse than your usual course two student. That literally makes me incomparable to them." I flicked my glasses, out of self-annoyance that they can't seem to stay in place to hover right above my eyes.

Both girls were at a lost for words. Well, or so I thought, since I can't really see a change of expression in Shizuku's face.

"And besides, there's this one reason on why I can't hate the course two students..." I murmured quietly to myself.

"Kyou-nii!"

_Speak of the devil..._

All of us pivoted our heads to the general side the voice had came from. The short, nearly half-cyborg, younger brother of mine enters the stage. Although he was smiling when he saw me, that small smile of his immediately faded, and it was replaced with a blank look, almost expressionless, when the kid also noticed the extra pair of girls sitting across me. Both girls didn't react to his sudden entry, but Honoka's face suddenly grew even more sour.

He approached us slowly with a tray of food in hand, and he cautiously placed the tray beside mine. He eyed both girls carefully with that eye(s) of his. Oh crap, his innocence... they're building up.

"Kyou-nii, why is he cross-dressing?" He pointed directly at Shizuku.

_Crud._

All of us froze, while the girl in question winced slightly. Our reactions, however, varied greatly. Honoka's jaw could literally touch the floor if she stretched it any further. I could already feel this headache coming up to my head which caused me to instinctively raise my hand to put a pressure on my forehead. I stiffed myself a selfless groan and whimpered quietly to myself. Although my voice came out like I was squeaking... or as if a baby whale was having an epileptic seizure.

Although, I'm not too sure on how baby whale sounds like, especially when it's having a seizure.

"Girls, this is Jisei Urahara, my younger brother," I introduced with my eyes closed, trying my best not to tremble at my brother's occasional mental-breakdown-turned-to-insane-innocence. "But you can call him-"

That was when I heard these little, high pitch squirm from the girls in front of me.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the thing that I've thought that I would never see in a million years, like literally. Patchy was _touching_ Shizuku, particularly on the... uh, chest area. Not only that, he even _motioned_ his hands around a bit. Honoka's mouth just cracked the floor, while I just got myself a leukemia, cancer, tumor, AIDS, and hepatitis at the same time... _metaphorically speaking_. Jisei then suspiciously crossed his arms in a thoughtful way, Shizuku herself had her bangs covering her eyes.

_God, what did I do to deserve this...?_

"Nii-san, he's really a guy."

As soon as he said that, I could feel the air getting distorted and magic powers as well as Psion particles flowing into Shizuku's left hand. The small girl raised her head to reveal her kinda-angered eyes and slightly flushed cheeks. The power on her left hand intensified and she raised it to meet Jisei's eye level. While Jisei's unrealized perverted actions didn't attract any attention from nearby students, I think that magic activation did.

At that moment, I could only say:

_A back-handed hypothesis..._

_Truly deserves a front-handed slap._

* * *

**Quote of the day:  
**

**"You are #Shrekt, your time is #Ogre"**

* * *

"You know, Patchy, sometimes... life is hard," I tossed my lil' bro another ice-pack.

He gingerly caught the aid with his synthetic right hand. Patchy then pressed the pack to his cheek, in which a large, hand mark imprinted on the surface of his cheek. His own cheeks were burning crimson, his head was hanging low, and I could even see some faint hints of tears at the edge of his crimson eye (his right eye has been abruptly turned off after the impact), oh, and he HAD just to get embarrassed AFTER his _unbecoming_ doings.

Speaking of his victim, Honoka had taken a rather shaken up Shizuku away from the cafeteria, of course, not without me and Jisei apologizing for God-knows how many. Honoka only shot us her menacing and furious look while the girl the my little bro had violated only gave us the silent treatment. She didn't even cast us an angered face or something, just pure, blank and straight, like her usual deadpanned expression.

Now, back to Jisei, he only avoided my face whenever I mentioned that to him.

"But still, you have to bode with it," I whispered above my breath, just enough for him to hear me. "Don't worry though, as your onii-chan, I'll stay by your side as you brave unto the new world."

_Okay, I felt stupid after saying that._

Still, I can't believe that he would do such thing to a girl. He's innocent, I know that, but still, even with his duality after his mental breakdown, I didn't expect that to just happen. I've known him long enough to get over the fact that his magic, slowly, but surely, will devour the last bits of his sanity, thanks to the forced Psion-Eidos motoric coordination. The last thing that I would need from him is to develop yet another personality. No. I can't... I won't let that happen.

_Not to him._

"Hey, Patchy. I'm... I'm sorry, alright?" I suddenly spoke up.

He turned his face, I could see the timid look back on his face. "Huh...? But, why?"

"Nah... just felt like I should say that," I croaked quietly, trying my best not to let my voice waver.

I was silent for a while, then I just patted his back.

I didn't want him to know that I was internally crying.

* * *

**Insert eyecatch here...**

* * *

Ah, after school, the supposedly time of heaven for most if not all the students around the world. Well, myself included, of course. After that incident at the cafeteria, I had excused myself from the class and decided to stay with Jisei, just to see if he's really okay. We stayed in the school's medical room for a while, just relieving the stinging pain in his cheek while also just chatting, making him smile and laugh here and there, a hidden way to at least slow the mental devouring process down.

And then, we were there, the school's large terrace. When we exited the main school building, the sun was already low at the horizons, threatening to plummet and sink down the western skies, whilst also coloring the skies with a rather unimpressive yet also breathtaking orange blotch. It was April at that time, so the simple spring breeze was still blowing, sakura plants were still littering the ground with its pink petals and, to tell the truth, it really gave me a sense of tranquility.

I looked down to see Jisei walking still with a noticeable look of guilt and embarrassment on his face. I had already repaired his holographical eye-patch, but it was still stuttering a bit. Can't really tell if it's due to the damage or due to his conflicted emotions, since the prosthetic eye would project an emote-hologram, imaging the person's current emotion, example, if Jisei's smiling or laughing, the eye would emote the '^^' hologram and etc.

I wanted to say at least something to reassure him, but ultimately relented against it. Not because of my acute short-term memory lost, but because I could see a disturbance at the corner of my eye. I jerked my body to face the left, far-hand corner of the terrace to see several students grouping against each other. I couldn't care less if it's just another friendly banter or what not, but they had their CADs equipped in their hands.

_Something's brewing up, and it's not good._

I stopped at my tracks, and Jisei did as well.

"Kyou-nii, is something-"

"Yeah. Something is wrong. VERY wrong, in fact," I cut him short, activating my own CAD. "To your left, at the corner, just near the west gate." I directed his vision to go to the desired point of interest.

He trailed his eyes to the said location, and he immediately flinched. "They... are those Psion waves?!"

"As in the matter of fact, they are indeed Psion waves, and they're forming an activation sequence," I confirmed his suspicion, narrowing my eyes as well to glare at that general direction. "We need to break them up, somehow. You go contact the student council, their board-room is near the lobby. It's to the right and just around the corner-"

"No, I want to stop this, you know the board members better than I do, Kyou-nii," He rejected flatly.

"Patchy, you can't use your magic on school grounds, only main student council members and public morals committee are allowed to use their CADs, you'll get yourself into trouble if you use them."

He shook his head dejectedly. "But I want to at least make up for earlier. Please! Just let me help!"

By helping, he meant '_using his magic to potentially kill everyone in the vicinity_'. Like hell I would let that happen, by using his magic, it would also mean forcing his brain to emit Psion particles, quickening his meltdown. Besides that, unlike my control over polarity, his magnetism could be classified as a Class-A lethal magic, and is obviously NOT suitable to be used on disarming or subduing targets. I need to change his mindset, somehow.

"Damn it, Jisei, this is not the time to debate. You know well that your magic technique is dangerous. If you want to make up, then help me to get the student-council. You can contact Mayumi-senpai, she's probably still at the main-board room right now. She'll know what to do, and besides, she knows you already. I have little doubt that she won't do nothing. I got this, Patchy, now go," I pushed him back to the school's direction.

"B-but..."

"Go!" I ordered, not with an angry tone, but a commanding one instead. Both of us exchanged glances for a few seconds, but he finally gave in, and moved on with the order.

Good, that's one problem taken care of... I need to get this thing sorted out, or at least stall them long enough 'till the main board members arrive to assess the situation. I promptly pressed a button on my CAD, which has taken the form of a metal gauntlet. Kind of ironic, since I can manipulate metal, right? Heh... Ironic. Get it? _IRON_ic.

...

_Moving on._

I made a mad-dash towards their location. While I was expecting a few rough-outs from the heated argument over there, I didn't expect to see some familiar faces. Tatsuya, Miyuki, Erika, Mizuki, and even Honoka and Shizuku. A few of the course one students were using a bracelet-CAD, while one was using a gun-type. With that density of Psion waves radiating at one location at once, it could inflict even lethal damage to the victims.

I should move fast.

"We'll just show you... how damn superior, we are!" I heard that one, and one of the course ones drew his CAD and pointed it at one of two course two males, which was not Tatsuya.

The other male, sprinted directly towards his potential attacker, but he was not fast enough. The second he did that, the course one pulled the trigger to initiate the activation sequence of his magic. Before the casting was complete, however, a certain red-head slid in and whipped the CAD out of the student's hand. The gun-like device got thrown into the air and it landed a few meters away from the main wielder. Erika was then standing between the two males, and she was brandishing some sort of a metal stick.

"You know... at this distance..." Trailed the red-haired girl, resting the stick on her shoulders with a smug-look on her face. "It's just faster to use this instead, right?"

"Although I agree with you, you weren't you about to smash my hand at the same time too?" In exasperation, the other course two questioned her interrogatively.

Erika's smug turned into a sly grin. "Oh hoo, goodness, no. Why would I do that...?" She gave a mock-laugh to her audience.

"Hey, don't try to laugh it off, you!" Scolded her conversational partner.

"You damn Weed!" Their bantering were put into an abrupt hold when another course one student activated his CAD, followed by another one, and yet another one.

Seeing this, Honoka had enough, she also activated her own Bracelet CAD. "Everyone, that's enough! Stop it!"

I've also had enough.

"Guys!" I growled loud enough to gain their attention, one timed activation of my CAD, and I could see some binary codes spawning above the outline of the gauntlet. "When I say stop..." The blue numbers were quickly absorbed as I focused my Psion powers to select the needed spell. The Eidos should do the rest. A set of numerical strings blipped on at the surface of my hand, and the whole casting device glowed in a bright blue color. "...You STOP!" I Fisted my right hand and braked my sprint to get my body to a slight arc.

A bright glyph of light around my general standing place was summoned out of thin air. Through my spinal-cord, the Eidos picked the most dominant spell from my brainwaves. I've picked that one spell to increase the mass of the surrounding air, via condensing the electron poles of each atoms, rendering almost everything immovable if they're caught between the fifteen meter radius. Taking two major types, which were Convergence and Mass, and by weighing down the gravity into a crushing weight, I usually call this thing...

"_GUILLOTINE!_"

I slammed my right fist at the ground, creating a large arc of light spawning out from the glyph.

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter One: Enrollment I**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

See how a nearly sleep deprived me bring you about... a new chapter for this work of fiction.

I don't even know if my grammar's correct in that line, but whatever. Hello and welcome back to this half-assed story of mine.

Now, the thing that you will immediately notice from this particular chapter is the amount of crude humor and whatever, almost completely different from the prologue chapter of this story. Now, now, this IS on purpose. Even some of you who are smart enough to notice the number of misplaced or misused words on the prologue should see this chapter coming. Yes, I've always been charmed on how the Mahouka series works and all of the seriousness and what not, but still, the amount of seriousness towards the occasional laugh off's completely unbalanced.

That's why this story is born. Me and my friend have thought about a way to ruin the seriousness of the Mahouka series, even going as far as calling Tatsuya 'Incest-bot', mocking other character's abilities, and even have a laugh by just sketching their faces with ridiculous designs. And, so to say, it IS rather fun to make a series to just break out of their shell and start acting a bit out. Hence, I've changed the category of this one story, to 'Humor'.

I mean, have you ever at least wondered if the Mahouka series got mixed up with a crudely-made ecchii anime? Huh... trust me, a bunch of seventeen-year olds with immature minds could really affect your writing.

Now don't you all yell at me just yet... but well, yells are accepted. This story WAS half-assed to begin with anyway. Although I've had plans to quote-unqoute "Ruin" the series with a bunch of self-made jokes and puns, and fourth wall bombardments, it will not stray away from its main storyline, and ultimately its main intensity on the serious plot. Some OOCs are to be expected, of course, but none too breaking. I'll try my best to keep up with the main story, like, this story itself was a rewritten version of the main storyline, but told from a completely different perspective, to give the more outshined characters a chance to live up, and maybe get you readers to have a laugh at them a bit.

Lore and OOCs aside, this story is NOT just about humor. Some drama, and maybe even some scenes to wrench your heart will be present. And speaking of perspectives, I'm planning to make this story, based on Kyoukusei's PoV and his alone, no switching perspectives or what not, just him and his delusional mind that you will be seeing. I have, however, thought about writing several parts on third person PoV if the situation arises to the need, but I'll stay on first person as much as possible.

Now, I'm not that good at writing battle sequences, even if it was only brief. So please bear with me if it sucked.

Enough ranting. I'm gonna need some sleep. And by the way, thanks for those who have favorited, followed, and reviewed the story, they're greatly appreciated, and I'll try to make a response ASAP. Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far.

Trafurti /:


	3. Enrollment II

"_GUILLOTINE!_"

After I declared the name of the supposed spell that I was using, I slammed my fisted right hand to the ground, right at the center of the wide spell glyph. The air surrounding me began to distort in three different dimensions in the activation of the spell, that was when I could feel a sudden extra weight on my back. Guillotine is a technique specializing in subduing both moving or unmoving targets. Slamming my CAD into the ground creates a disturbance in the Psion and air wavelengths, in which it also metal-ground impact could send electron sparks into the air.

That's when the magic works. With the disturbance of Psion waves, it also distorted their casting skills, while I could use my own wavelengths to manipulate the air's polarity within a moderate radius of five to fifteen meters. As a manipulator of polar, I could condense each atomic particles in the surrounding whilst also pulling them down into one place, hence controlling mass and convergence. Some said that I could control gravity, but that's not correct. And no, don't worry, even with the intimidating name, this spell can't even harm a flea.

I make atomic particles to condense in size, nearly twice as bigger, not weighing the gravity down, but while they're incorrect, I can also say that they're right. With condensed atoms crushing together in one place, it could make the even the air heavy, thus, increasing the velocity of gravity from 10m/s to 18.7m/s or that's the earth's gravity plus 0.87 G-force to the ground. With that much air pressure, even the strongest of people can't withstand such kinetic air force.

This spell however, doesn't only affect the people surrounding the caster. It even affects the caster himself, since I'm not controlling one's polarity nor their CADs, but I'm controlling the surrounding air, the one where I also stood, thus also supposedly making me immobile if I keep the spell active, it's more like a support-slash-self-sacrifice technique, and I've been training myself under heavy air pressure so that I could at least deploy one more static-defensive spell while I'm immobile or at least take a few steps to get me out of the danger.

The activation sequence itself was pretty simple. Just like any CAD, input and engage the spell, and the automatic assistant device will do the rest. I only declared my spell name to look 30% cooler.

My CAD's in a form of a white, metal gauntlet with some light green, nearly cyan linings on the surface to mark the council as well as the school's official color, covering my whole right hand up to my elbow. Since this CAD's not as portable as the other devices, and since the school's regulation told the students to always bring their CADs with them, I had to wear this thing all day, except during sports or other lessons requiring a different type of casting device. It's a pretty weird design, and I'm not sure who manufactured it. It was passed down from my family and refined with the latest technology. The last person who wielded this thing was... my dad.

The weighted air began to take their victims, one by one, the students that were caught inside the radius crumbled into their knees. Some of them tried to stand back up to fight the gravity, but fell back down when the effect of the spell began to flow in full force, dang, even I felt like that I'm carrying a huge boulder or something on my back. I forced my now twice-as-heavy body to stand straight back up, that training really did something good to me.

Still, this self-inflicting spell was also the reason why am I so short. The weighing gravity did its job well to take a full toll on my bones. Under the heavy pressure, my bones were crushed into molecular levels, therefore making me a bit shorter than a normal human being, especially for a male. Heck, even the small Jisei could potentially grow taller than me, since he's only fifteen years old. And finally I could also even _grow down_ by overforcing myself to do this spell, or to train under heavy air pressure. Shorter bones means a shorter height.

"Guys..." I looked at the frozen solid audience before me, some of them were glaring daggers, the others were just purely surprised, but the ones who're the most surprised by my sudden intrusion was Honoka and Shizuku (still can't tell if she's surprised or not with that deadpanned face of hers) probably since they weren't expecting the brother of the sexual harasser to come down at deal with this thing first hand. "Let's just, slow down..."

One of the course one students scoffed. "This has nothing to do with you, senpai, you should step back!" He snapped at me.

"Blah blah blah. Yeah, right. No violence is allowed inside school grounds," I hissed back at him, extinguishing that flame of his. "...particularly misusing magic."

"And that is correct, Kyoukusei-kun," I heard a sharp feminine voice behind my back. "Unless it's self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are considered a serious crime!"

When I snapped my face over my shoulder, I saw a group of three students, our student council president, the head of the public morals committee, Mari Watanabe, also a third year. Both of them had their CADs activate and engaged, ready to propel a spell towards the group. Jisei was right behind them, he was also holding onto his Gauntlet-type-CAD, ready to activate it. His face was full of concern at the dangerously tense atmosphere.

Seeing my serious face, our president softened her face just by a tiny bit. "Don't worry, Jisei-kun right here had told us about everything."

The morals committee leader stepped up to the fray, still aiming her ready-to-be-casted spell to the group. "I'm Mari Watanabe of the Public Morals Committee! I'll be taking your statements now, all of you shall come with me!"

Some of the students immediately paled at the order. Not surprising, I would be pissing my pants if I were them. The morals committee could sting your marks badly in the ass. Let it be course one or two students. Trust me, I've had my own experience on dealing with them, and I was in the verge of facing a suspension if it wasn't for Mayumi right there. I owe her my life for that, and that's also one of the main reason why I joined the student council. Heh, and then I thought that life was unjustified.

_Guess I was wrong._

"Oy, oy," I reprimanded her strong attitude. The girl sometimes could only have little tolerance, even for little things like these. "I saw what happened, Mari-senpai. And it wasn't _THAT_ serious. I think we should hear them out right here first."

"I'll take in your own opinion for later," She swatted me away and turned her attention back to the group. "Well? Or should I call in the teachers instead?"

"That wouldn't be necessary," Surprisingly, Tatsuya suddenly walked to us, of course, he was outside of the _Guillotine_'s casting range, and he was careful to not step into the subduing glyph, this caused Mari to turn her aim to him instead. "I'm very sorry about what just happened. It was just a bit of a horseplay that got out of hand."

All of the students got into a surprised state when they heard that, of course, I was surprised as well, since that was much more than a horseplay if you ask me. I would usually laugh at his face and answer that with a sarcastic comment itself if the situation wasn't so heavy, so I decided against it. I only kept my mouth and watched the unfolding scene. Although my self-tardiness almost caused the _Guillotine_ to lose its strength. My Psion waves are affected by my thoughts, the more delusional I become, the weaker the effect will be.

"Horseplay?" Mari repeated, sounding unsure at the word.

The course two student merely nodded once in affirmation. "Yes. The Morisaki Clan is famous for their quick draw technique, so I thought I'd ask him to demonstrate the spell for a future reference, but it was just so realistic, that I couldn't stop myself from making my own move, but that is not to worry, because Urahara-senpai came when it did."

"Still, that doesn't explain why that girl over there would activate an attack-type spell," When Mari mentioned '_that girl_', both Honoka and Shizuku flinched in place. "Care to elaborate about it?"

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes for a split second, looks like he overlooked that one.

"Well?" Challenged the committee member, getting impatient with the lack of explanation. "As I've suspected, both of them are coming with me-"

"_NO!_"

I was surprised, truly, I was.

That voice came from none other than my younger brother, Jisei. He was never really the one who could just blurt out things so loudly, thanks to his timidness. All of us stared at him, wide-eyed, surprised at his sudden outburst. My brother himself maybe was even more surprised than all of us. His crimson eyes suddenly grew wide in realization and he covered his mouth with his hands. His prosthetic eye stuttered, while a bead of nervous sweat slid down from his forehead.

"No?" I questioned him back, now getting cautious. "What are you talking about, Patchy?"

He stumbled over words for a few seconds, but regained his composure. "N-no, I... I mean, I think they wouldn't do something like that..." He spoke in a very contained whisper, but with enough volume to be heard by all of us. "W-wait... no, but... th-they wouldn't just-"

"As in the matter of fact, you are correct, Jisei-san," Tatsuya finally spoke up with a small smile, probably also saving my brother from a certain doom. "That was just a flash spell, and its potency was greatly suppressed. And I've decided against myself to act on Urahara-senpai's spell, since I could see that the Psion waves are greatly decompressed and dispersed, reducing the effectiveness of the spell by a great margin."

Dang, this guy's good at reading spells.

Both Mari and Mayumi blinked at his reasoning. "Oh, so, I see that you have the ability to read activation sequences as they're being launched..." Mari uttered with an impressed tone.

"I'm not that good at practical skills, but I'm an adept at analysis," Explained the tall course two student.

"...But apparently, it seems that you're also good at subterfuge," She suspiciously narrowed her eyes, as if trying to carefully study him.

"Subterfuge?" The male teen questioned. "Oh, far from it, actually. Because I'm nothing but a course two student."

"I... I can vouch for his reasoning," Miyuki suddenly ran to his brother's side. "It was just a misunderstanding. I apologize you all for causing trouble."

All of us were stunned for a moment, but then Mayumi smiled at us and walked to the space separating us and the students.

"Well, that should do right? Tatsuya-kun, it really just was a learning experience for you, right?" She winked playfully at him. "And it's not like teaching other students are prohibited in this school. But still, the implementation of magic entails detailed restrictions. It would be a good idea to refrain from any self-schooling that involves a magic activation, am I correct, Kyoukusei-kun?"

I was taken aback. I didn't expect her to suddenly turn her attention to me. "Yeah," I then deactivated _Guillotine_. Several students sighed in relieve when the weights're pulled from their backs. I also silently praised the Lord for freeing me from that gravitational torment.

"Well, then that is settled then, right, Mari?" Mayumi questioned, which sounded more like a demand to me.

The committee leader shot me one last look, I nodded back at her, signalling that I could also confirm their alibi. Although I was lying myself...

After she received the prompt, she sighed and cleared her throat. "Seems the president herself seems to be so inclined, I'm going to overlook this matter for this time only," She announced formally, with a nearly practiced tone. All of the freshmen bent their heads down in response. "Just make sure that this doesn't ever happen again. And I can trust you that you can really confirm for their defense?"

I groaned. "Abso-_tiva_-lutely, senpai. My word is yours."

"Well, then..." She turned her face and was just about to walk away, but stopped midway. She then looked at Tatsuya. "You... what's your name?"

"Tatsuya Shiba of Class 1-E," he immediately answered.

"Hmph... I'll remember that name," Finally, both Mari and Mayumi walked away from the area.

The course one students began to disperse elsewhere, but not before they gave the others (me included) a furious glare.

After the extended uneasy silence, I let out a loud groan and rubbed the back of my head. Jisei had trailed to behind my back quietly. He hid his small, short frame behind mine, and I think he has a good reason, indeed. For he has violated a flat-chested kuudere.

"Listen, sorry if I kinda went overboard with my spell, didn't expect THIS to happen out of all places," I awkwardly apologized, bending my head down.

"No, no! Please, don't apologize, senpai!" Miyuki exclaimed in slight panic. "I think I should be the one who apologize to you for causing such ruckus..."

"Please, I insist that it's our fault. Listen, why don't I treat you all for a soda or something? I know this good place near the station, and I still kinda owe you guys for Hattori-san's rude behavior," Oh right, since when I took other people's mistakes as my own? My wallet's gonna regret this...

"Oh, why thank you!" The girl chirped happily. "Our home goes by the station as well, so it'll be a one way trip. You'll go with us right, onii-sama?"

Tatsuya smiled a bit. "Sure, I think it'll be a good idea."

"U-um..." A voice reached our ears, stopping our feet from moving.

We saw Honoka and Shizuku walking towards us, both of them had their eyes averting away from our curious glance. Honoka had her cheeks slightly tinted in red, probably because out of shame or embarrassment that they were mentioned at the earlier case, her friend however, was just as stoic and quiet as usual. God, don't tell me that she's still feeling sore about the... event that... you know, _accidentally happened _earlier today. Jisei cringed and his small body trembled slightly when the two approached us.

Honoka gripped her long skirt and took in one deep breath. "I-I'm Honoka Mitsui! I'm very sorry for what just happened!" Both she and her apathetic friend then bowed their heads. "I... I also wanted to say thank you... for covering me and my friend. I know what Morisaki-kun said, but it was thanks to you that the situation didn't escalate, onii-san," She paused. "...You too, senpai, Jisei-kun..." She added in a very quiet manner, so quiet that I could sense her insecurities.

_Did she just call Tatsuya 'onii-san'?_

"That's no problem from me, and probably from Patchy as well," I shrugged lazily, tugging my brother's collar so he couldn't stray away from me.

"...You're welcome," Tatsuya answered flatly, but a slight hint of exasperation was also visible on his face. "But please, don't call me 'onii-san'. We're both first years, after all."

"Very well!" She chimed, finally looking a bit more warmer to us. "Then, what should I call you?"

"Tatsuya is fine by me," He replied with his seems-to-be-everly-monotone voice.

"Alright then!" She then blinked once before clasping her hands above her chest, showing signs of her own timidity. "So... um... uh..."

Miyuki, noticing this, moved in to reassure the girl. "What is it?" She asked with a friendly tone.

"W-would..." She stuttered. "Would it be okay if I- _we_ walked with you to the station?!"

"...Eh?"

Great... another passenger on the freeloader train... OH, AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW, IT'S STILL ONLY DAY TWO!

_HAH. I should go kill myself..._

* * *

**"ROW ROW FIGHT THE POWER!"**

* * *

It's been a few minutes since we've exited the school grounds, and we're just on the sidewalks, just plainly chatting about things that _I_ don't care about, mainly about each other's main magic skill, surprisingly enough, they didn't ask neither me or Jisei regarding our own spell. Well, it's not like I wanted to explain the whole thing about polarity to them, so it's all good. What? I like to explain things from the beginning, like, who is _Monsieur_ Antoine Lavoisier, and what he did to create this beautiful thing called chemical reaction, how did the term polarity come to be, and so on.

Hey, I may not be a nerd, but I know lots of things.

"...So, it's Tatsuya-san who keeps your CAD in working order, huh, Miyuki-san?" Honoka was more of a curious type. She's been asking numerous questions regarding the Shiba siblings.

Her friend... she's still being silent to us, but I guess most of the hate was probably directed at Jisei, since he was the one doing the whole thing, even though if it's obviously caused by his unstable mental. Although we've seemed to mended our relationship with Honoka, seeing how she would also occasionally strike up a random conversation with us, Shizuku didn't even look at us. I don't know the reason why, it could probably be because of her also quiet personality, or... she _ACTUALLY_ still hated us up 'till that point.

Now, don't start a riot or something, Jisei had at least tried something to talk to her, like... trying to walk near her or just be a plain idiot and whistled within her whispering range in a vain attempt to get her attention. Looks like lil' Patchy's getting desperate to mend his relationship with his quote-unquote "_new friend(s)_". While I've thought about helping him out by taking the first shot to talk with the girl, I ultimately decided to let Jisei to handle this thing a lot. A test, to say it at the least formal way.

So let's just leave him with his her and get my attention focused on the group's main conversation topic.

"That's right," Miyuki answered the latter girl with the pigtails' question. "That's because there's no better way to set my mind at ease than to let him handle it."

Tatsuya just maintained his tiny smile. "I just make some minor adjustments, that's all."

"While that's true, but you wouldn't be able to do that unless you had the knowledge to understand how the Operating System works, right?" Mizuki mused up.

That one big guy who had recklessly charged to the course one kid, or should I say, Leonhart Saijou, or Leo for short, hummed thoughtfully at that. "Yeah, and not to mention you need the skills to access the CAD's basic systems."

I whistled an impressed tone. "Pretty damn impressive, if I might say so myself, Tatsuya-san."

"Hey, would it mind you if you take a look at mine too, Tatsuya-kun?" Erika requested almost hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't. I'm not confident enough to mess around with a unique CAD like that," Said teen rejected, in a respectful way, of course.

"Ooh... impressive. Impressive indeed, Tatsuya-kun!" Erika grinned at the taller teen.

"Hmm? In what way?"

The red/orange haired girl plopped out a retractable metal stick from beneath her right sleeve and held it by her hand. "The fact that you could tell that this thing's actually a CAD... that's a plus one on my books!"

As soon as he said that, we arrived on the small store that I had told them about. The store itself was just a small drinking stand with a clerk standing by behind the counter. I excused myself from their conversation and took their orders. Just as I was about to ask my brother and Honoka's quiet friend, though, I only found them staring awkwardly at each other (well, awkward probably by my and/or Jisei's perspective, but still...), with Jisei looking a little bit panicked.

For a second, I feared the worst to happen. Who knows, maybe she'll even kick him in the nuts.

"Sh-Shizuku-san!" He exclaimed quietly, not wanting to attract any more attention from his other mates. "I... I..."

_Whoa, he's actually gonna say it! This is gonna be good!_

The girl just looked sideways at his obvious attempt to finally talk to her.

_Come on, Jisei... say it... say it! This is your chance to score a girl! ... Wait, what?_

"I-I'm ve-very sorry f-for my rudeness!" He bowed his head down with haste. Even after that pleading request, his voice still went unheard by the other students. "P-please... I-I didn't mean to...!"

I was also getting nervous at her prolonged silence before the answer.

But then, she finally opened her mouth. "...Okay," Her very hushed, but high-pitched voice broke the nearly deafening silence between them.

_'Okay'? What?_

"O-okay...?" My brother slowly raised his face to look at the girl's still indifferent look. His right eye was stuttering like crazy.

"I forgive you," Was the mere words that escaped her mouth that was enough to make little Patchy's eye(s) to go wide, his prosthetic right eye jumbled and buzzed to a complete, wide, red circle, while his own red iris widened by a great margin. His trembling body froze into a rock solid state, and the look on his face was in the mixture of dumbfounded, shock, and happy at the same time, creating a rather weird cluster of expression.

For a second, there was just silence between them. A silence so tense, I even swallowed an empty air to add a bit of dramatization.

After the shocking reply, Jisei's stunned state gradually deflated back, but with the disbelieving look still visible on his face. "Y-you... you really...?"

The girl just nodded again without changing her look of apathy.

Instantly, the worried-unbelieving look of my brother was replaced with a bright smile. "I... I... thank you!" He repeatedly bent his head up and down over and over again.

And as if it was an automated reaction, she just nodded yet again, yet, the indifferent look remained.

...Truth be told, it feels kind of nice to see my brother smiling like that. I think that's the first real smile I've seen in like... weeks, maybe months. And there I stood, a bit surprised over the fact that he could smile like that. I've feared the worst that Jisei's not able to smile at all, but that has changed, I suppose. For a moment, I guess that it was nothing less than a miracle for him to show such expression, long lost. So then, just one thought crossed my mind.

_Shizuku Kitayama, a course one student might just be his only savior from the mental breakdown just yet._

_..._

Well that was weird of me to be that sappy. Oh well...

"Guys, if you're done with your business, can I please take your order?"

* * *

**404 Error: eyecatch not found**

* * *

"...Okay, remind me again if I'm lost, but... what are we doing here again?" I groaned, lifting my head from the wooden table of the student council's meeting room.

I was sitting at the meeting room's chair with the rest of the student council and the public morals committee leader, excluding the vice-pres, cause he's busy. I received a message from the prez herself saying that we're having a small meeting during the second break period. After barging into the room like an idiot as if expecting something to explode, I only saw the members having lunch together. With great chagrin, I've been at that state of depression since then.

Over to my right is our secretary and a fellow classmate of mine, just like Hanzo. Her name? Azusa Nakajou, or as we like to call her, _A-chan_. Although she's a sophomore like myself, her tiny posture says otherwise. To me, she looked like she had just graduated from middle school. She's a kind girl all around, although her kinda childish outer image kinda gives me the creeps, up till now. But the thing that really could make someone drop a cold sweat was her very techy attitude. She's best described as a '_Device Otaku_', and oh how she was all over me (not in _THAT_ way) when she knew that I was constantly wielding my CAD. I've also feared that she might just do the same thing to Jisei. Still, we're in very good terms, considering how both of us managed to get into the same class and the same student body. Some even said that we're so close, that as if we're engaged in a romantic relationship or something. Of course, both of us had denied everything about it, and we don't harbor feelings for each other. Just two, very good friends who like to chat.

Over to her right, was Mari, you know her already, and she's not a member of the student body, so moving on.

Next up, just to our vice president's left was the student council's treasurer. Meet Suzune Ichihara or Rin, an '_exclusive_' teasing name used by our prez herself. I could say for sure that she may be the best people I've ever worked with. She's smart, hardworking and takes her job very seriously. Although can be a bit cold and unsociable at times, she's really friendly when the ice has been melted. Although we didn't talk that much during our time as members of the student council, she's just amazing, and I held a very high amount of respect to her. Nearly as much to the president herself.

Now that left me. I held the position of inventory manager, a useless, yet at the same time useful position within the council. An inventory manager, or some may say the 'third' secretary seat who's less important than the other council members, I usually procure the things that the school (but mostly the student council) would need to execute an event, and I would also help them to set the whole thing up, the matriculation ceremony was just one of the many works that I've done, and I'm sure that there's a lot more work to be done.

Oh, and why was I not with Jisei? The kid said that he'll be fine. Now, although, as your typical protective older, I was a bit uncertain at his sudden chirpiness, but then again, I should just try and let him go for once in a while, let him go and go have some fun with his friends.

"It can't be that bad, right, Mr. Polarity?" Mari teased, out of all responses, it just HAD to be a tease.

"Yeah... whatever you say, Mari-senpai," I answered her with a laid-back sarcasm. "And please, don't translate my name to crude English." What? Just because Kyoukusei roughly translates to Polarity in English doesn't mean that I like it.

"Now, now, Kyoukusei-san..." Azusa nervously chimed in. "The meeting should start soon, anyway."

"Azusa, please..." I whined, putting a hand to slap my forehead. And yes, I was one of the few who called her by her full first name. "It's our second year now, and for the 162nd time, you can drop the honorifics. We're both good buds, and you can call me Kyou or Kyoukusei."

"Oh... right..." She nervously looked down to her feet, probably feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, and I'll try to, Kyou."

_I swear to God, she'll probably forget about this whole thing by the next minute._

Suzune just coughed once, and that was enough to silence me. Yes, she could be pretty scary sometimes.

This mindless argument was witnessed by our president herself, but, as per usual, she just giggled quietly at her seat and didn't say anything to break us up.

I just threw my hands to the air, sighing in defeat, and just crossed my arms. I was just about to be an ass and break a bad pun when someone knocked on the door and blurred my focus.

Mayumi's smile turned wider when she heard that for some reason. "Ah, please, come in!"

The door's handle clicked, and a rather unpleasant sound of the rusty hinges was produced when the wooden door got opened to the inside. God, how I hate that noise. I swear, if I hear that noise again, I'll just disrupt its freaking polar molecules and crush the hinges under the weight of the _Guillotine_. Two heads then peeked out from the other side. Two familiar heads, even. The Shiba siblings. I could finally see the reason on why we were called to the meeting room.

"Excuse me," Pardoned Tatsuya with his usual flat voice.

"Welcome!" Greeted our president with a very noticeable amount of cheerfulness in her voice. "Don't be shy, come in!"

Both of the Shibas excused themselves to enter the room, closed the door, and stood before the table.

"Please excuse us," Miyuki bowed her head down in an elegant way, which in turn caused several members of the council to be dazzled by her overall appearance.

But then again, our treasurer just had to ruin the moment by clearing her throat.

_Well, at least it's fun while it lasted.  
_

* * *

**POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS**

* * *

And there we were. Across our main seats, rested the Shiba siblings, and at the table, were about four to five of the canteen's food tray. Mari and I had bought ourselves our own lunch so our out-of-place like meals were the only thing that kept the typical lunchtime to be boring... or so I thought. Now that I've thought about it, we're the only ones who bought a boxed lunch. I wasn't looking forward to another day of the canteen's rations, so I cooked my and Jisei's meals starting from that day.

And... what were we doing? Oh you know... usual get-to-know-you-stuff and all that.

"Now, we've introduced ourselves at the matriculation ceremony, but just in case..." Mayumi trailed, setting her eyes to us body members. "Sitting next to me is our treasurer, Suzune Ichihara, our should we say, Rin!" She enthusiastically motioned her hands her friend.

The latter only sighed. "I'm pretty sure that you're the only one who ever calls me Rin, President."

"You know who's sitting next to her, am I right?" The president asked for a confirmation, but pressed on before they could reply anyway. "That's Mari Watanabe, the chairman of the Public Morals Committee."

Mari smiled in acknowledgement to the Shiba siblings, which they returned, although Tatsuya's smile looked more like a tiny tug on his lips rather than a sincere smile.

"That over there is our first secretary," Continued Mayumi, pointing towards Azusa. "Azuka Nakajou A.K.A. A-chan!"

The tiny girl's face suddenly turned uneasy, and her cheeks were turning slightly red in embarrassment. "President, please! Do not call me A-chan in front of the underclassmen! I have a reputation to maintain too, you know!" She protested.

I just cracked a small chuckle out of her vain whine. Gaining our president's attention, and quickly followed by everyone else in the room.

"And finally, our inventory manager for the current student body, and I'm sure you've known him from before," Winked the always easy going student council president. "He's Kyoukusei Urahara, but sometimes we like to call him _Tsundere-chan_!"

I almost spat out. My eyebrow and mouth twitched in annoyance. I've never liked that nickname. "P-President... you really have to stop calling me that."

"Along with our vice-president, Hanzo, that's our student council for this semester," Finished the girl, not losing one bit of her usual happiness and cheery disposition.

"Although I am not a member..." Corrected Mari, winking at the two siblings.

Both students eyed us with their pale blue eyes, studying our features carefully.

But eventually, Miyuki was the one who broke the silence. "Watanabe-senpai, Urahara-senpai..."

We peeked our heads to her when we heard our name being called. "Yes?" Mari responded, while I just hummed in a questioning tone.

"Did you two make those boxed lunches all by yourselves?"

I tilted my head with an eyebrow raised at her. "I'll be damned, you got that right, Miyuki-san, but how'd you know?"

The committee leader herself blinked. "Yeah... you're right," She answered with a rather curious tone herself. "Is it that much of a surprise?"

"No, not at all actually," Tatsuya mused in, causing several eyes to be planted on his straight face. "We can tell by looking at your hands, whether or not you cook in a regular basis, Mari-senpai. On the contrary, seeing Urahara-senpai's neat and tidy lunch set-up, it's pretty obvious that he could take care some of the more complex houseworks."

Mari got herself flustered while my eyebrows rose. My other upperclasswoman simply hid her hands underneath the table, while I narrowed my eyes. Damn it, I didn't want anyone to know that I'm good at doing housework, but Tatsuya got a good eye. Good eye indeed. I just cleared my throat to wave the attention away from me, but then the rest of the council members stared at me expectantly, and that made my confidence drop.

"I see..." Miyuki thoughtfully hummed, before a metaphorical light bulb went on beside her, well I could tell by seeing her slightly brightening face when she looked at her brother. "I know, onii-sama! Why don't we bring boxed lunches too?"

The tallest teen out of all that were present inside the room smiled at her. "That sounds very appealing to me, but I can't think of a place where we can be alone together."

Suzune closed her eyes and smiled knowingly to herself. "Huh, both of you sound more like lovers than siblings."

"Do we?" Tatsuya, with a rather quizzed tone, answered her statement with a question instead. "Well.. that has crossed my mind before..." He then looked at his sister in a rather... seducing way. "That if only we weren't related by blood, I'd want her as my lover."

_What are those roses and pink hue at their outlines?_

It's... rather creepy rather than romantic for me in more ways than one, I mean, even Miyuki herself blushed! And then a lot of awkward stares settled into them. Awkward silence, round two. All of the council members, excluding Mayumi was colored in embarrassment at the intimate scene between the siblings. I sweatdropped and forced the rice that was stuck on my throat to bet launched down to my gut, but not with great uneasiness, especially with the unfolding scene before my eyes.

"...Of course, I was only joking."

Cue a face-to-desk head slam by yours truly.

* * *

**Quote of the day:**

**"When goats fly... ... ...Well you must be high."**

* * *

"Kyou, are you sure that you want to place the stand over here? I think it will block the view to the main stage."

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts... what was I... oh, right. After the brief unceremonious meeting, I excused myself from the board meeting to get back into working to set the school's entrance annual entrance ceremony for the new freshmen, and I'm in charge of getting the tents up to their places. See... I was a bit reluctant to do this job. My marks weren't exactly that great, and you know, joining the council equals skipping lots of class. But still, I owed Mayumi a great deal of favor, and this was only one of the ways for me to repay her.

So, I was at the school's long entrance way, acting as the main architect of the whole event. I was in the command of both placing or razing a stand within the school grounds. We've already got ourselves some volunteers from all three class years, so the work was proceeding like a breeze, but that doesn't mean that we could just leave it to them. Once or twice, a few students would go to me and ask about the tents' placement in order to achieve maximum space efficiency.

"...Nah," I shook my head a no. "If you place it there, it will block the main route to the gymnasium instead. If you want a clear shot to the stage, move it just a little bit to the West... maybe about twenty meters from here. It'll do good in there."

So... yeah.

It's nearly sundown, and the final bell had rung. Students from all sorts of classes and courses vacated the school grounds to go home early. Jisei haven't hailed me for a while, and for a second, I was a bit panicked, since he's my brother and stuff, but eventually let the felling go. He's a high school student, and his aptitude in magic is exceptionally high. He could take care of himself, and he could just order some takeouts from a nearby diner if he's hungry.

I was exhausted. A few tests were coming to get me by the next Monday, and I've still got to improve my oscillation magic for the next practical exam. I knew that the day was far from over, and I would probably have to resort to study during the festival instead... that's IF I even get the chance to do it. As the inventory manager, I would have to run around and get some things procured and ready if the situation needs so.

_'No rest for the wicked' would be an understatement on my pitiful state._

I just watched as the pair of students walked away from me to move the bazaar tent to the pointed area. Then I just groaned, and crashed back to the grassy floor.

I inhaled a long, tired breath and wept some beads of dust from my glasses. Oh... right, I forgot to mention the reason why I'm wearing glasses all the time. By that time of the year, an eye sight correction medium was already obsolete as the technological advancements have already surpassed everything that we could've hoped for, but they said that my eyes were... special. And for that still unknown reason, even for me, I had to wear these pair of glasses. What'll happen if I put these off? Then I can't see crud. Well, I still CAN see, but not without a massive headache. Vision would go blurry, and the horizon would twist itself to turn one's stomach outside down. You get the idea.

"Kyoukusei-san!"

_Oh man... there she goes again..._

My eyes pivoted to the side, only to see Azusa walking towards me. See? I've told you that she would forget the whole honorifics thing. For some reason, she looked like she's on an urgency to tell me something.

"Kyoukuse-"

I stared at her with a correcting gaze just before she finished that sentence.

"...Kyou," She murmured in defeat. I cracked a stiffened laugh, which also earned me a glare. "Have you heard?"

I tilted my head slightly to my right. "Well, good afternoon to you, Mistress Azusa," I sarcastically snorted at her.

"I'm being serious here!" She half-yelled at me, frustrated and maybe getting irritated at my antics.

I ran my gauntlet-covered hand thorough my hair then down to mop my face along letting out a rather long sigh. "Sit," I said simply.

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Sit, Azusa. You looked like you just ran across the whole school ground just to find me," I pointed an accusing finger at her. "It's bad for your health, y'know."

She shot me an uncertain look, before silently complying to my request, but my ears also heard a rather begrudged grunt from her. I gave her a smug, sideways grin.

"So..." I droned, letting the hand down from my face. The metal plating of my CAD made this annoying, yet quiet soft clanking sound it made contact with the grass. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Right..." She began in a rather nervous way, giving me a hint that something has been giving her a bit of an unease. "You know about Tatsuya-san and Miyuka-san, right?"

"Well, duh," I scoffed. "I was at the meeting earlier today, remember?"

She nodded, but her face showed signs of dejection. "Yes, but this is AFTER you left for the set up," She continued with a serious tone, which was rather... unusual for her and her clumsy-like shell. Something big must've happened. "You see... Miyuki-san has been chosen by the president to be the second secretary."

I tilted my mouth sideways. "Well, it's a part of our annual tradition, right? Picking the representative of the freshmen to become the vanguard for the next loop of council members?"

"Uh-huh, but, it's about Tatsuya-san..." Her stern voice got me intrigued. "He... well... he beat the vice-president just now."

My eyes widened, and my mouth dropped to hang a bit in pure shock. "Wh-what? You mean, he beat the supposedly '_undefeatable_' Hattori-san?"

She silently nodded to confirm that. "And... in an official match as well. Mari-senpai then decided to put him as a member of the Public Morals Committee."

I narrowed one of my eyes. "And...?" I motioned her to continue.

"And..." Her face suddenly sparkled. "You... you know what kind of CAD he was using?!"

_OH, COME ON!_

The girl then just rambled about the casting device that Tatsuya had used to beat our vice prez. I smacked my left hand to my face and groaned under my hand, making the long whine to sound like a muffled moan instead. Okay, that sounded a bit disgusting, but still... out of all the topics that we could venture into... like what the hell happened between those two that caused the battle to broke out. But _nooooo_... it just HAD to be THAT. She's a device otaku, I know... but... seriously?

I sobbed silently to myself. "God hates me... God hates me... God hates me..." I chanted with a dead tone and curling my body to a ball, all while she's still explaining the whole CAD thing to me.

"Kyou-nii!"

_THANK YOU, JESUS._

With a sudden strength of hope building up inside me, I immediately stood to confirm that my savior was there to save me from that unending talk. And I was right. Jisei was still at the school grounds, but... curious. I've thought that he would go home sooner. Probably he's looking for an extracurricular activity. But either way, he's the only one who could get me out of this. I shouldn't waste this chance. And so, I cleared my throat loud enough to get Azusa's attention.

Both short students looked at each other, with Azusa giving him an uncertain look, while Jisei was with his usual timidity, just made an attempt to hide behind my back.

"...Okay," I awkwardly coughed. "Azusa, I want you to meet Jisei, my little brother. Patchy, this is Azusa Nakajou, a classmate and a fellow student council member."

Jisei just pulled his hands to behind his back and bowed deeply. "J-Jisei Urahara of class 1-E... it's a pleasure to meet you, senpai."

I was expecting Azusa to not return the bow back, but she did, and she also added a bit of a smile to him. And that surprised me. "And to you as well, Jisei-kun."

"So, now that all of the introductions have been cut short, what brings you here, Patchy? I thought that you probably have gone home or something," I interrogatively questioned him.

"I was supposed to a club or two as my extracurricular course... but there's so many choices, and I've hit a dead end," He muttered in a defeated voice. "So, I've come here to ask you for some advice. But it seems that I'm intruding the both of you... so... I-I'm very sorry."

Both Azusa and I exchanged glances before starting to broke up in a chuckle-slash-giggle. He then raised his head and looked at us with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Patchy, you really have to break out from your shell," I patted his back. "Well... I think you could join some clubs that could really develop your potential. I mean, you like to mess with CADs, right? Why not try joining the technical wing for once? Those are good people, I tell you that. And if you want to test them out, the practical wings got some pretty good stuff to blow up."

Azusa tilted her head in curiosity. "You like to tinker with CADs, Jisei-kun?"

Jisei nodded with a chirpy smile. "Uh-huh! I've always been interested on how the Casting Devices work, and what are they in general. It's been passed down from my mother. While Kyou-nii is more of a practical magic user just like..." He paused, before his face suddenly lost a bit of its color. "Just like... j-just like..."

I narrowed both of my eyes I don't want him to remember _him_ out of all people. "...Either way, long story short, Patchy is a nerd, while I'm more of a on-the-field guy," I redirected the topic elsewhere. "Isn't that right, bro?"

When I slapped his shoulder, the look of horror in his face disappeared, and he looked like he'd just waken up from a nightmare. "I- uh... R-right! Both my brother and I uses a special CAD, passed down from our family since the end of the third World War, and they're constantly updated with the newest technology. My brother uses a CAD that he personally named '_Lavoisier_' in the honor of his idol in the world of chemistry," He explained, before pulling out the white glove out of his left hand, to reveal another metal gauntlet with red linings. That was his CAD. "While mine's named '_Maxwell'_. He's the unifier of light, magnetism, and electricity."

During his explanation, I could see the fan-girlism of Azusa Nakajou building up and probably will explode right about...

...

...

...

_...now._

...I should go and let these two talk to themselves.

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter Two: Enrollment II**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Here I am, back with yet another chapter of this... sorry excuse of a story /:

But anyway, welcome back Blood Brothers, with your random author, making his notes. Finally, after a full week of counterfeiting my laptop to get some work done on this thing. By the end of this chapter, it should be by the end of episode two and the start of episode three. I've decided to skip some parts from the main story to get a more focused point on the life as an actual council member. Being Kyoukusei also means that you're gonna be working as member of the council, not really focusing on the action or all that.

Oh, and right, I should probably state all of the secrets and Easter eggs that've been done inside this story... here goes:

- Kyoukusei, is a Japanese translation of '_Polarity_'.

- Jisei is a Japanese translated '_Magnetism_'.

- Urahara actually means '_Contrary_' or '_Opposite_' in English tongue.

- The name _Guillotine_, was made up on the spot when I wrote the last chapter. No further research was made on the execution tool by me.

- Jisei's whole design was taken from almost five different anime, and one of them is completely unrelated to the whole action genre. The title of the said series was '_Nichijou_'.

- Jisei is left handed.

- Kyoukusei's CAD, Lavoisier, is named after Antoine Lavoisier, the founder of chemical reaction.

- Jisei's CAD, Maxwell, is named after James Clerk Maxwell. The latter founded the reaction between light, electricity, and magnetism. I was going to name it after Archimedes, but finally let it go, cause Maxwell sounded a bit more fitting towards the whole setting of the story.

That's supposed to be it, I guess. Now as you all have noticed, Kyoukusei is more of a weird mix in his character, ranging from being a stoic, and delirious bastard to even a tsundere. This spectrum of personality is also a made-up personality by me. Jisei's character was supposed to be one of those 'kawaii' little brother types, as mentioned by both me and my friend. And I've been using Jisei's bad character design (mugshot drawn by yours truly) as my sticker in the LINE social media just for the lols.

Also, the first thing that you guys have probably noticed in this chapter is the less humor compared from the last one. Well, I've talked to my friend and we've agreed to take this story more seriously. Although we will still joke around in an attempt to break the ice of the whole Mahouka series. It will some margin of its humor, but not that great. And I'll also add in a bit of serious scenes, as pointed out by the new category of the story, which is drama.

Now, I want to say thank you for those who reviewed this story, particularly, who've also followed this work as well. But to point one thing out, I _DIDN'T_ read the light novels, and just skipped straight to the anime adaption of the series, so I'm going to say sorry again if something's lore breaking or someone's OOC. And finally, sorry for all of the noticeable grammar mistakes and the minimal choices of words. My lexical knowledge isn't that far and wide. Not being your usual Englishman or American has its own negative perks on me.

Lastly, awkward character interactions. I've had this problem for a while, and I've been trying to cover it up as much as possible, but it seems that this problem has been stuck on me.

Ah, enough self-degradation, even if I wanted to. Alright, thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed the story so far.

Trafurti :l


	4. Enrollment III

"Yo, Kyou, can you go to class 2-F to deliver that package? I think the guys there would need your hel- Whoa!"

I raised my head to meet my classmate's worried face. He was pointing a finger directly at my face.

"Hmm...?" I asked, my voice sounding weird for some reason. "Ish thar samhthing wrongh?"

"Well, obviously!" He scolded. "I mean, go get a mirror or something, you look like a wreck!"

I paused for a moment, placing my hand on my forehead. It was warm. "Ohh... yeah... I don't feel sho hot right nowh."

"No duh," He pressed, placing both of his hands on his hips, which... kinda made him to look girly. Personal opinion, don't mind it. "You look like you've just got hit by a speeding train."

I blinked, before giving out a bemused face. "A spheedingh trhain," I deadpanned. "...wouldn't I bhe... you knhow... dead, if I got hit bhy oneh?"

"Emphasis is on '_you look like_', Kyou," He retorted back at me.

And... yes, I wasn't feeling very well. My throat was sore, my body was building up in temperature, and I was just... weak, wobbly, and all that. Not to mention that I was also drowsy since dawn. For God's sake, I didn't want that to happen. Why? That was the day of the First High's matriculation ceremony. The _real_ one. The one with some _actual_ parties and stands going on here and there. Basically nearing an open house event, but not as grand.

I only found myself getting more and more dizzy if it wasn't that other subconscious part of me, telling me that my classmate was staring at me. When I shook my head to keep me awake, it was indeed true that he was staring, but not directly at me. He was looking on something on my lap, my eyes darted down to see an open magical science book meant for us sophomores. I almost forgot about the book right there. When I faced back up, I could see him glaring, now directly at me.

"...You've been overworking yourself _again_, haven't you?"

That was right on the spot, I'll tell you that.

"..."

"Kyou...?"

"N-noh..."

He just continued his stare at me. Damn it, he's creepy with those bangs shadowing over his eyes.

"...Y-yesh," I answered, closing the book and sighing deeply, though with that damn cold I was having, it only made me to sound like I was snorting instead. "...Happy nhow?"

He groaned and placed a hand to rub his temple, I guess out of frustration. "Ugh... you really never knew how to stop yourself, huh?"

Being stubborn and all, I decided to protest him, "I thold you, I'm fhine-_!_" I was interrupted by a selfless sneeze, courtesy of myself.

"Yeah..." He trailed sarcastically, I could tell that he's getting tired of bickering with me. "Let's face it. You're sick."

_Damn it._

I silenced myself for talking anymore further. He did have a point. The moment I tried to reason with him with my index finger trying to '_bonify_' itself to point at the air, it failed. I just couldn't think of something to counter the fact. I was sick. But hey, then again, I was the student council's inventory manager... or the formal language for the term 'slave', actually, so it's only natural for someone to plow their works to me sooner or later. I'd rather do a job later than sooner, yes, I am, and always will be a procrastinator, but what the heck. The sooner, the better.

"Still," I finally spoke up, putting the thick science book aside. "This ish only a small chold. It's nhot like I will die or anythingh. I think I can dheliver that package whatever classh 2-F ish needing right nowh."

He cast me an uncertain look. "You sure about that? Cause in my books, that looks like it's much worse than a simple cold."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, okhay, maybe with a lil' bit of fever, sho what? I can at least handle shome bits of physical work. Don't worry, my body ish still up for it."

My classmate rubbed the back of his neck, and sighed exasperatedly. He used his other hand to point at an assortment of packaged goods over at the other table. "If you say so... the package is over there. You know where 2-F is, right?"

"Yhup," I nodded drowsily, though trying my best to stay focused. "Jhust out from this classh, and goh straight all the whay to the left."

He smiled appreciatively at that. "Thanks a lot, take care, will ya?"

"Yeash, I will, and... stop being sho overprotective whill yah?" My eyebrows twitched uneasily. "I'm straight... and I inthend to keep it like thath."

* * *

**"Die, Potato!"**

* * *

The walk to class 2-F was pretty much just a typical stroll. Except with me trying to stay cool and act stoic about my unwell body... by throwing myself left and right, using the edges of the walls as my support, groaning like an oversexually driven drunkard, and gasping for breaths as if I had just escaped from the deep clutches of darkness... or suffocation. That works too. People were giving me weird stares, and for a good reason too. I wouldn't blame someone even if they laugh at my face.

_Note to self: NEVER try to look cool. Especially when you're having a cold._

Along the way, I passed several classes, and they're doing a pretty damn good job at handling the whole thing. I mean, it was chaotic. Students were just loitering the area, running here and there, trashes were spreading like the school itself was a trashcan, and least to say, I'm pretty impressed by their own management of their stands. Each classes had their own appointed stand, they had things like a rest area, a freaking haunted house... and even... a _toilet_?

_What?_

And that's the brighter news of the whole thing. The bad news was... aside from the sickness, that is, was the fact that I was entering to an area filled with Course Two students. Classes from D to F were classified as classes for them, and you know what happens when a prey enters the hornet's nest. That's right. Hostility. Although not shown directly by using force, I could feel the air getting heavier and heavier as I proceeded further down into the hallways.

The students were staring... no, glaring at me, and maybe, almost even _literally_, saw the daggers and lightning sparks that flew out from their eyes. Sweatdropping, I decided to shrug it off, seeing how it was the best option available for me. Not that I have any problems or quarrel with them, but you see, the discrimination and the inferiority complex existed all the way up from the first 'till the third year, thus, erecting the same invisible barrier between us.

And I really didn't need another thing to bog me down, it only made my pounding headache even worse. My hazy vision blurred even further, forcing me to grasp my sense of surroundings back by unceremoniously slumping into a nearby wall and held my hand against it to keep me from falling. Sighing in discontent, I marched on to class 2-F, of course with the uneasiness still nagging. Oh, and if you're wondering about the package, it was just a small box of packaged, powder drinks.

Tracing each room with my fingers, I located the class at the farthest corner of the hall, near the stairs. Wobbling closer to the area, I saw that the classroom's windows were covered with a black curtain, concealing it from any light both from the outside, and the inside of the class. I looked to the cardboard posted at the front of the classroom's doors, it read '_DON'T DISTURB, MOVIE IN SESSION! THX! ^^_'. That's when it hit me, they were holding the class as a small cinema.

Thankfully, one of the two doors of the room was left a bit ajar, making the whole effort a lot easier and comfortable for me to deliver the package. Wouldn't want to ruin the atmosphere by suddenly knocking on their door, now, would I? I placed my fingers on the door's edge, trying my best not to make any noticeable noise that might disturb them. I slid the door to the left and peeked my head into the darkened room, trying to locate the class or the stand's rep.

To say the least, I was surprised at the overhauled interior of 2-F. While most of the classes retained their original formation of seats, 2-F completely redesigned itself to make it identical to a real cinema, chairs being put behind one another, though not stacked, several surround speakers and a pretty impressive looking LED projector were placed at just the perfect spots to give the watchers an excellent view of the movie. The movie itself was being projected into the whiteboard, and the movie's title was... _Inception_?

_Talk about Mister DiCaprio not getting any Oscar... but that's old news. And all but history nowadays._

"Is there something you need?"

I almost jumped in surprise at the new voice if it's not for the excruciatingly painful headache I was having. I looked around to my left to find a female student sitting behind the table with numerous small papers and stamps sprawled around on the surface. I'm guessing that those are the tickets, and she's the ticket seller. And of course, she had a rather uneasy, though it was concealed by the overall straight and... plain look, plus the selfless, tiny smile on her face.

Both of us exchanged studying glances at each other, well... maybe a studying glance for her, for me, she was just a floating and talking blob with a face, thanks to my sickness. Come on, just one more package delivery, and then back to class to doze off.

"Yesh," I nodded hastily, presenting the package to her. "I goth thish..."

I think she's giving being analytic, considering the silence between us after I said that. _I think._ "And what might that be?"

Fighting the urge to just fall down on the spot, I dramatically tottered to her table and placed the package on the top of it. "Thish, ish Class 2-C's best reghards."

She unwrapped the package and mouthed an 'oh'. "Ah, this must be the drinks that we've procured from the class 2-C's cafe."

"Yhup," I gave a confirming look, although I didn't remember the class ordering a pack of powdered beverages from us. Oh well.

"Thank you for delivering the drinks to us..." She trailed, going unsure. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh yheah..." I grinned. "I'm always..." Crud. "Okhay..."

That was the last thing I said before my head decided to be an ass and made me nosedive into the ground, blacking me out.

_God damn headaches._

* * *

**Why does Snoop Dogg uses an umbrella?**

**"Fo' Drizzle."**

* * *

The first thing that caught onto me when I partially regained my sense was that I was lying down on a bed.

_And... that's about it._

Wait, hold up. With each and every passing second that went by, more nerves connected themselves to my brain, and finally, to the pain receptor. It sent a one heck of an impulse throughout my body by spreading this awkwardly annoying stinging sensation. It was so bad, that I had tried to groan out, yet strangely... no voice came out from my mouth. Well, at least, that's a start for a change. I could also still feel the pounding headache, but it quickly dissipated the second the pain started, fortunately.

I then struggled to get my eye muscles moving. Slowly opening my eyes, and fighting the disorienting light back, I noted that all I could see was a major blur. Almost out of self instinct, I touched my eyes, and felt no object sitting nor hovering over them. Right... my glasses. Trying to groan again, only to still not making any form of noise, I proceeded to calmly search my surroundings... and by I mean '_calmly_' I actually meant flailing my arms around and swooping them left and right like an autistic individual.

Before I could continue my crusade to potentially break everything near me, a slim object, which I immediately identified as my glasses were placed on the top of my open left palm.

"Looking for these?"

I paused and made a frown to myself, and I'm also pretty sure that I was getting embarrassed at the fact that someone else was in the room with me.

With a more relaxed, but also stuttering action, I gripped my eyesight-assisting-object. Damn it, it would just dirty the lenses all over. I wiped the glasses with my blazer's cloth before placing them over my eyes again. Sighing inaudibly, but in contentment, I let my eyes to readjust themselves to the lenses, and once I've got a clear view, my brain instantly registered me that I was staring at a dull, white ceiling, with some green curtains and some nauseating scent of medicine. I was in the infirmary unit of the First High.

Blinking to make sure I was not delirious anymore, I looked down to see my hands and feet. No loss limbs, and thankfully, no newly grown ones.

"I trust that you're feeling a bit better now?"

After hearing the same voice from before, which I noted that it was also the same voice that spoke to me when I delivered the package. Wait... package. What happened to me again? I was... sick, and I volunteered to get some drinks to class 2-F. I blacked out there. Before blacking out, I was talking to this girl. Realization ran over my head. _Metaphorically_. I snapped my head to my left to detect the source of said voice, to see the same face from the girl that I had indeed met in class 2-F.

The more clearer my head became, the clearer the image of her as well. I could finally conclude that she has a short, light chestnut hair with her longer side bangs falling to beside to slightly cover her ears. Judging by her eyes and facial structure, she's definitely not a Japanese. The formation of her well-placed eyes told me that she's from a Hispanic descend, but her face as a whole screamed the word '_U.S. of A!_'. Her eyes shared the same color of her hair, though a bit darker. She's wearing the standard uniform of the First High, minus the eight petals on her coat, making her a Course Two student, and to note, she's quite tall, although not as tall as a human male, she's taller than most females in the school, and probably stood at the same height as me.

I opened my mouth to answer her back, but the same result happened. Nothing came out from my voice box.

So I just cautiously moved a hand to my throat and stared at her.

She stared at me for a few seconds before blinking out of realization. "Oh!" She exclaimed, popping a fisted hand over her open palm, as if remembering something. "That's right, I've administered several liquid syrup, and that might make your throat a bit sore for a while... and I think I might've went a bit overboard..."

I gave her a deadpanned face at her statement that I was going to be a mute for some time.

"What?" She looked at me with an unsatisfied face. "You just passed out, and people would just shove random things to wake you up, right?"

Well... at least it doesn't involve slapping me in the face...

In exasperation, I sighed, before looking around for a pen or pencil and a piece of paper. I would need them if I were to communicate with someone while I'm muted. It's not like I can do body languages, and I would only end up making myself look like a clown. Stealing the things I needed from the infirmary's counter beside me, I finally sat upright on the bed, throwing the sheets and blankets aside. I began scribbling on the paper with the pencil I've stolen and showed it to her.

"_how long have i been out?_" Was the content written on the paper's surface.

She looked at the clock, and traced a finger. "Probably an hour or two."

I sighed, before scribbling again. "_who carried me here?_"

"Well..." She looked a bit uneasy at that question. "Me."

Surprised, I just looked at her with slightly widened eyes. "_u? y u?_"

"Why me?" She pointed a thumb at herself. "Well... you know, things like 'no touch, no talk, no eye contact' with a Bloom applies as a law for Weeds in this school... and I can't just leave you sprawled at the floor like that, right?"

"_o, i c" _I erased the paper, and write down a few more words. "_well thx... i gess._"

"Uh... you're welcome?" She answered back awkwardly, before cracking up to a small giggle to herself. "You know... after seeing you just passing out like that really broke our image regarding the Oh-So-Perfect-Blooms."

I grinned sloppily. "_we course 1 students r not gods, fyi_"

She smiled at the crappy joke I've written. "Yeah, I've noticed," She answered with a dismissive tone. "By the way, I'm Jennifer. Jennifer J. DeBlanc, and I like... experimenting with lights, I guess?"

Okay, she's obviously not Japanese. Her name said it all.

"_j?_" I inquired out of my own curiosity.

"The J. stands for Jordana."

I nodded. "_n im kyoukusei urahara, from 2-c. nice 2 meet u ^^_"

She read the note quickly, before placing her hands behind her back. "Yes, it is nice to meet you too, Kyousukei-san."

Ah, of course, the name spelling error. "_its kyoukusei, not kyousukei, btw_"

The Hispanic girl eyed the note again, though in a more slower rate. "Oh... I'm sorry," She meekly apologized. "Let's try again. It's nice to meet you too, Kyou_ku_sei-san." She affirmed herself, especially with the added emphasis on my corrected name, obviously stating her sarcasm.

"_ya, but pls, just kyou._"

The edges of her mouth turned down to form a frown. "Just '_ya_'? Got no hobbies or something?"

"_or sumthin'_" I answered her with a grin playing across my lips.

She smirked. "Well, aren't you a funny midget."

_It... it burns._

But instead of giving into her retort, I joined her game. "_flat chested flag pole_"

That also struck a cord on her, I see. Her body twitched for a second before she glared at me. Looks like she's very sensitive about her... physical appearance. With a smug grin, I winked at her. But God I wasn't expecting that light punch at my arms. It even hurt a bit too. For a girl, she's got some strength, I'd tell you that. Jennifer then just crossed her arms, puffed her cheeks, and looked away from me with an irritated look on her face.

"Pft," She raspberried. "For a microscopic runt, your sure run your mouth a lot."

"_ur chest is so flat, i cant tell if its only a paper/not._"

"Oh yeah? Well, you're so short, that I think you're one dimensional."

"_pads_"

"Smartass!"

"_streaker_"

The more we argue, the closer our faces get, our eyes were only inches apart, and I'm certain that our eyeballs were shooting out lightning sparks. Both of us were also sporting an enraged grin. But before the situation could escalate into something more... destructive, the door of the infirmary slammed itself open, catching us off guard. Both of us turned our heads to look at the one who did that, and it was none other that my little brother, Jisei. He looked out of breath, and his face showed signs of pure, and genuine concern.

"Kyou-nii!" He yelled, excusing himself in and stomping into beside my bed, completely ignoring the fact that someone else was also there. "I heard that you fainted back then! What happened?! Did you eat something bad? Oh don't tell me, you overworked yourself! No, no wait, or even worse! You might be poisioned-"

I held a hand, and shoved the paper before his face. "_patchy, breathe_"

He posed a confused posture on the note, but complied, automatically calming himself down.

"Uh... Kyou-san, who's this?" Jennifer pointed at Jisei, giving a confused look herself. Patchy finally noticed the presence of the girl and flinched, before shying away near me then retreated back into the corner of the room.

I sighed. "_hes jisei urahara, my lil bro. but i call him patchy_"

The only girl looked surprised at first. "This is your brother?"

My eyebrows rose. "_ur expecting sum1 else?_"

"No... it's just that... both of you are very... different," She jabbed a finger at us.

_Yeah... it happens a lot._

I ignored her remark, and wrote more things on the paper. "_btw, jisei, ive just caught a cold, and ive taken the meds. just a sore throat. cant speak, but im fine... heres jennifer from class 2-f, say hello to her too, will ya?_"

"Hello," Patchy spoke quickly, before retreating back to his corner.

"_hes shy. just bear w/ him_"

Jennifer just smiled reassuringly at my little brother. "It's very nice to be acquainted with you, Jisei-kun."

"R-right... I-I'm very sorry for intruding your time, Jennifer-senpai," He bowed his head.

The girl giggled and ruffled his black hair. "Aww, aren't you cute?"

At the contact, my brother's cheeks flushed into a deep red, and I think that was the limit for him. He yelped... or squeaked. Maybe 'squeaked' would be a more better term, considering how high his voice was. He flailed his arms, panicking. Without saying anything, he ran out of the room, still with that elongated squeak echoing across the hallway. At that, Jennifer and I just exchanged awkward glances at each other, unsure on what to say at the sudden action just did.

"O...kay...?" Jennifer questioned to no one. "Uh... bye?"

* * *

**You know what's better than a peanut butter?**

**A peanut butter... _JELLY TIME!_**

* * *

"_so... surprise me, jennifer-san, where r u from?_"

A few minutes has passed since my uneventful reawakening, and after regaining my ability to walk back, I decided to just talk to her to pass the time. Of course, not without asking her for permission about her job as her class's stand waiter. She told me that someone had substituted for her, so she was free until the afternoon shift. I also checked for any meeting schedules for the student council. And fortunately for me, the schedule's clean for the day. I guessed that it' because of the rest of the members're also helping with the ceremony.

And as for my sickness, it was completely gone at that time, sure, I was still a bit disoriented, but the headache has lost its power to pound on my head. Golly, the medicine was kicking in pretty damn fast, and good too. Although the main drawback was the muting thing, but I could handle it. I had to carry the pen and paper from there on, though. But it wasn't so bad, if I might say so myself. It was pretty weird for me to get sick, though. The doctors had told me about my iron-strong antibodies. Making it even harder for trivial bacteria or virus to grow inside me. But then again, if I'm infected, I would usually go down hard. My antibodies would adjust to the new virus quickly to kill it, though.

So, there we were, just strolling like a pair of idiots along the long hallways of the school that potentially led us to the main terrace of the First High. At a closer look, she stood at the exact same height as me. Not even an inch shorter or taller. I've used that already to counter her advance on my height, saying that we're equal in terms of our physical stance. Oh, and yes, our bickering was put into a halt when we ran out of insults to throw at each other.

She cast a look at the note without actually turning her head. "To start... I'm not from Japan," She clarified, her index finger pointing upwards to mimic a lecturing teacher. "I was born in the United States of North America, and I'm part Hispanic. Mom's from Spain while my dad's a pure American."

I tunelessly hummed. "_then? howd u get here? i mean, why didnt u stay at USNA insted?_"

Jennifer just shrugged her shoulders with a nonchalant expression. "My dad works to different places, I've been to all sorts of countries, but it seems that he's taken an interest in Japan for a while now. We've moved here a few years back, while I'm still sitting at the eight grade. I transferred to a nearby school and finally applied myself to go study here."

"..._and u mentioned things like u like 2 experiment w/ new things_"

The edges of her lips tugged themselves upwards. "Uh-huh, mom has this knack for tinkering with toys and such. I guess it's just... sort of passed down to me."

"_nerd_" I smirked mischievously.

Although she looked a bit ticked off, she turned my attempts down by giggling a bit. "Right... so I've told you a part of my story. Why don't you tell me yours?"

"_w8_" I reasoned. "_lets just find a place 2 sit down, telling a muted story would be awkward, especially when ur standing_"

Her quiet giggling fits continued for a few more seconds before it died down. "Sure thing, Kyou-san."

We exited the main building via the Northern entrance, in which the door led us to the main courtyard of the academy. Where most of the students were gathered there to just have some random chit chat regarding their day. The spring wind blew to greet us, soothing me and driving the last bit of disorientation off. After finding a rather shady spot beneath a small Sakura tree, I pointed towards the location I desired to give her the notion that it's the best place, and she followed without protest.

And do you know what do people hate more than Blooms or Weeds being separated? Blooms and Weeds being together! That's right, as much as the students hated the gap between us, they will hate you more when you're walking, talking, or just doing any activity with a different course student. While the irony is palpable, even up to this day, it's true. Much to my dismay. The fact that the bearer of the Emblem, a student council member, no less, walking with an Emblem-less outsider was already enough to attract us some attention, with most of them unwanted.

As I've mentioned beforehand, people began to shift their attention towards us. Some of them just looked at us for a second, then returned to their original activities, providing how we were not giving them anything too good to be noted except for the course difference thing. Some others... well, the word 'hate' would probably be an understatement right there. Apart from the death stares that they gave to us, some even went into questionable limits and just became open on their despise, some showed it by clicking their tongues within our ear shot, the others just started to chatter about something behind our backs.

And I've also noticed the uneasy look the American-Hispanic girl has been showing since our arrival in the garden. She would occasionally look behind her back.

Seeing that, I just tapped her shoulder lightly to give her a cryptic look that said '_Just stay close to me, and don't do anything stupid_' or something similar. And once again, she did so without any protesting.

Once we've arrived on the shady spot, I immediately crumbled back down to sit at the grassy flooring, and exhaled loudly, though not directed at anyone in particular, it sounded like I was exasperated about something. Well, that's partly true, but not that correct. I closed my eyes, to reopen them just three seconds later. I looked up to see the American still standing, looking around with a cautious look. I then tapped the grass beside me, motioning her to sit down beside me. After complying into the request, I leaned my back against the tree's trunk.

And for once, there was just silence between us. It was not awkward, it was not uneasy, but I was sure as hell that it's not nice either. It's one of those nerve wrecking silence that just makes you want to just quickly end it. I looked to my side to see Jennifer hugging her knees, with her face turned, hiding it from my peripheral sight.

So in the end, I just scratched my head and cleared my throat. Surprisingly, I produced a dry croak. I tested my voice again by clearing my throat for a second time. It worked.

"_Test... testing..._" I murmured to myself, it sounded dry and hoarse, but at least my voice box was functioning once more. "Wow... will you look at this my voice is back," I chuckled pathetically to myself, desperate to end the silence between us.

She looked back at me and gave a very tiny, nearly unnoticeable smile. But refrained from saying anything.

I twisted my lips and pouted with a minimal effort. "...Uh, I'm sorry, it must be uncomfortable for you to walk around being stared like that, huh?"

Her sad smile finally ended when she opened her mouth. "I think I should be the one apologizing to you. I mean, _you_ should be the one that's feeling uneasy about the whole thing, right?"

I jabbed a thumb at myself. "Me? Nah... why would I?" I questioned her back. "I got no qualms with Course Two students. If they don't mess with me, then I won't mess with them. In fact, Patchy is a Course Two student too, if you haven't noticed."

Jennifer's face suddenly lit up. "Really?"

I grinned at her, my attempts to light up the mood succeeded. "Yup! He's a freshman this year."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me," She perked her head closer in curiosity. "Tell me about yourself, it's about time you repay all the debts."

"Your wish is my command, oh so gracious queen," I dramatically spoke with a sarcasm so obvious, one would need to be tone deaf to take that seriously.

She mock-laughed indignantly. "Yes, that's right! Now bow before me, you lowly peasant!" She returned, tone as dramatic as mine.

I laughed a bit at that. "Alright, alright. We should stop," We quieted ourselves down before I continued. "Well... I'm just your usual student, and I'm a student council member."

"Oh, so you're a member of the board!" She exclaimed. "That's why I've seen you numerous times before."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "Moving on... I like... uh, music, I guess?"

She rolled her eyes, but her smile remained. "Wow, really?"

"Yeah, really," Answered yours truly. "I've chosen music as my main extracurricular."

"And you play the...?" She pressed on.

"...Piano," I finished.

She whistled. "Oooh, welcome, sir Beethoven," She joked with sarcasm dripping on her tone. "You've chosen a bit weird activity for a Bloom."

"Well, how about you, then?" I bit back, or maybe challenged, seeing how deadpanned my voice was.

"I've picked lighting engineering as my main."

I scoffed. "'_You've chosen a weird activity_', she said," I mimicked her voice with a bemused face.

She huffed. "Hey, that's rude you know."

"Says the girl who started this whole charade first," I smirked, but her face didn't show any signs of giving up.

"You're never gonna get a girlfriend if you don't grow up," She grinned.

I grinned back. "You're never gonna get a boyfriend if you don't grow down."

"I'm a girl, and I could even be a taller than you."

"I'm a guy, and I could keep growing up till I'm twenty one."

"But that just means we grow up even faster than you guys."

Alright, she's not backing down. Let's try this out. "You mean... _Gotham_ Guys."

Her face went blank. "...Eh?"

"If you can't _convince_ them," I grinned victoriously, snapping my fingers at once. "..._confuse_ them."

Both of us shared a laugh after she landed a punch on my _face_. Making my laugh sounded strained and forced. Not to mention I sounded like a Snorlax moaning when I did that.

"Wow, truth be told, you're the first Bloom that doesn't show any resentment towards us. Especially me. I mean, I _AM_ not a Japanese to begin with, and I'm only a Weed. You're a Bloom AND a Student Council member," She pointed out.

"As I've said before, I can't see the reason why not. So... why not?" I shrugged. "I like to talk to people, learn about them more, and just have fun, you know?"

Jennifer nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I heard you..."

Just as I was about to continue my conversation with her, my phone rang, jolting us up in surprise. I cursed silently and scrambled through my blazer's pockets for my gadget. I pulled it out and brought my face closer to the active screen. It was from the student council's board chat. I raised my eyebrow but opened it anyway. And I was surprised when I saw the contents. Not because someone hacked into the group and posted some provocative pictures or something, but due to the fact that Mayumi herself messaged me.

'_Afternoon, Kyoukusei-kun. I'm sorry to disturb you, especially when you're having that alone moment ;) but, can you please hurry to the counselling room? It's about Tatsuya-kun and a trouble at the gymnasium. Please reply ASAP. Thx! :D_'

My brows twitched and my mouth grinned uncomfortably. I looked around the park for any open windows. How the heck did she even know I was there?! But if the prez messaged me directly, then it must be urgent. And something happened at the gymnasium? And it's regarding Tatsuya too, so it must be something a bit major to request my attendance at the counselling room. I've also remembered that Tatsuya got enrolled into the school's Public Morals' Committee after he'd beaten out vice prez. That must have a lead point on the case at hand.

'_k, w8 up, senpai. im omw_' I replied.

Jennifer nudged herself closer to my phone. "What was that about?"

"Something happened," I quickly answered, shoving the phone back into my pocket. "I gotta jet to the counselling room now. You wanna come?" I offered.

"Uh... sure?" She nodded, unsure. "What's going on, though?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, _vamonos, señorita_," I gestured my hands to make her walk a bit faster as I was already lightly jogging to the counselling room.

_Huh... all in a day's work, indeed._

* * *

**Blood Brothers**

**Chapter Three: Enrollment III**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hola, I am back. And here's another chapter of my sorry excuse of a story.

It's been a while indeed, and we've been gathering a few more followers. I would like to say thanks for those who have followed/favorited this story.

Now, in this chapter, I'm introducing another, non-canon character that doesn't appear in the Mahouka universe at all, introducing, Jennifer DeBlanc, or Jennifer J. DeBlanc. She's a character from the anime Strike Witches. Every single aspect, like her design, her ethnicity and all of them were taken from the series, and I own nothing, nothing at all. Jennifer belongs to her respective owners. If you're really curious about her design, you can Google her name. From what I've seen, though. I can't really pinpoint her personality, since she's very minor character in the Strike Witches universe herself. But I'll assume that she's a friendly, all around girl.

And as you can see, Kyoukusei is sick in this chapter. What? Even guys like these are still humans. They are still prone to sickness, and Kyoukusei is not a godly being. He's just your usual, slice-of-life protagonist with magic and trickeries up his sleeve. And after a few chapters just focusing on magic, magic, magic, and heavy stuff, I'd like this chapter to be an anti-climatic chapter, slowing down, have a few character developments here and there, you know, just for fun.

Oh, and yes. If you don't know what Kyoukusei was saying when he's writing it down in the paper, I've prepared a glossary to you. (And yes, the whole spelling errors and the uncapitalized 'I's is on purpose):

- "_u? y u?_" = "You? Why you?"

- "_o, i c_" = "Oh, I see"

- "_...i gess_" = "...I guess"

- "_fyi_" = "FYI / For Your Information"

- "_sum1_" = "Someone"

- "_w/_" = "With"

- _"w8"_ = "Wait"

- _"omw"_ = "OMW / On My Way"

And that is all for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it so far. Thanks for reading. Bring the flames, please. I hate it when my story only get followers and no hard criticism.

Traesto /:


End file.
